Burning Wings
by Dragoness114
Summary: Tori and Jade are both the outcasts of their kinds. Their species are head to head with each other, fighting for control. When they discover each other's secrets will they stay true to their kind? Or will something change the way they feel about each other? Demon!Tori and Angel!Jade.
1. Different

**A/N : Hi guys! My name is Ishanee(: This is my first story and it is multichaptered so it's a bit new for me. Go easy on me because I'm just starting out :P This is going to be a bit different in the sense that it is an Angel and Demon story. It sounds a bit weird I know, but give it a chance. I think you might enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated because I'd love to know what you guys think! If you have any suggestions, I'd love them! I think I'll keep my A/N's to a minimum and probably only at the top of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and dont forget to review~ 3**

* * *

Her eyes flitted quickly through the huddled crowd. She took in their dark colors, the scent of hatred, and their grim appearances. Her Guardians stood beside her, a palm width apart as was protocol by the Coven. Trina was positioned on her left as her Experience was older, making her first in line for the Placing. After Trina had been Placed, it would be her turn. Trina's Placing was three months away, and hers was in about a two years. Trina had always told Tori she wanted to be Placed as an Undercover. She wanted to start her own Quad like her Guardians and snoop around to find angels so that she could report back to the Coven. Tori thought Trina would be perfect as an Undercover. She was amazing at hiding her true self among the mortals. Tori did not know what she wanted to be Placed as. The idea of an Undercover attracted her, but she wasn't sure. Undercovers usually had to get in some pretty nasty fights with angels. Only it wasn't herself she was worried about. Her eyes raked over the midnight blue gown Trina was wearing, different from her normally bright attire. You'd think she'd be used to it after seeing her façade fall away thrice every month when the Quads from all around the county were required to come to the Infobriefing. Internally, Tori sighed. She looked down at her own outfit, ebony black and dull. No life, no magic, no color. Life was not allowed here. The Coven had restricted any form of happiness. That was for the illusion when they were back in the real world, playing their part as the happy family that could do no wrong. The Vegas. Her father, David Vega, a police officer that fought off the throes of evil. Under her breath, Tori chuckled. Oh, the irony. And then her mother, Holly. A sweet, kind woman who welcomed everyone and wished no harm upon the world. Another smile graced Tori's face. The irony was everywhere, at every corner of her life. And then Trina, the stuck up annoying sister who made everyone hate her with her interference in matters that did not belong to her and letting her own short temper ignite feelings of hatred among her peers. Trina's act was in fact the closest to her true identity in her Quad. Everyone believed she had no talent but it was in fact Trina that was the most talented of them all. And then of course, there was Tori. Sweet, kind, loving Tori Vega. The girl who would always help her friends, always light up their worlds with a smile, and was always there as someone to lean on. The problem was, for Tori, it wasn't an act.

Drawn from her thoughts, Tori's eyes snapped up to the stage where the Director had just appeared. His eyes were blood red and his ears were curled into points. His suit was crisp and clean and his eyes sparkled like freshly drawn nectar from the body of an Angel. His hair was tied in a ponytail and his hands were clasped in front of him as he gazed out at the audience in front of him. Protectors guarded the doors, allowing the Quads to settle in comfortably. Once the shuffling came to a stop, the Director began.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome. This is Infobriefing #873, August 15th, 2012. At the last Infobriefing, I made it known to you that we have captured seven angels at the battle in Arconia. They are currently being held hostage and we are trying to pry the whereabouts of Abraxos out of them as soon as possible. When it is received, the Guardians and the Placed will band together to defeat him and Arconia. The angels also have four of our own kind, and at that time we will take back our men. If you have any information about the whereabouts of Abraxos, you are expected to report to the Coven and explain what you know. If it is discovered that a demon has information that they have not shared to the Coven, they will immediately be Consumed. Also, the situation in San Francisco where a mortal discovered the secret of our kind has been taken care of. He is no longer a threat to our safety. That is the end of this Infobriefing. Maintain your facades and let nothing slip to the mortals. Watch for angels that give themselves away. Remember that Los Angeles is the most probable place they could be. This city isn't named The City of the Angels for nothing. They are everywhere so look for the ridges on their back where their wings come out. That is the only thing that gives them away. Guardians, keep your eye out for the next date we shall meet. Thank you. Good night all."

With this, the Director stepped off the platform and each Quad made their way through the solid oak doors at the end of the hall. There was small chatter among the throng and the Vegas walked quickly towards their vehicle. David and Holly took their seats without a word to their Progeny, leaving Trina and Tori to clamber in themselves. Trina glanced at her Sibling and winked, a small connection between the two of them. Through they were not related, they shared a love like two sisters would. Tori smiled back at her and they buckled their seatbelts as David drove them back to their home.

* * *

The minute they drove back into the mortal world, the illusion went up again. David and Holly smiled and listened to their children argue in the back seat while Tori and Trina bickered over the fact that Trina had borrowed Tori's new flats without asking her and ruined them when she went shopping with her friends by stepping in a puddle of marinara sauce while she was rushing to meet a guy that looked like Justin Bieber.

"Oh, so you have friends?" Tori shot back, grinning internally.

"Yes little sister, I have friends. Where are yours anyway? I haven't seen them around lately. Especially Beck. Ooo that boy is one perfect piece of man! Thank god he and Jade split. It was because of me, I just know it," Trina crooned.

"Oh shut up Trin. They're… around. I haven't talked to anyone in a while."

At this Holly looked back at her daughter.

"Why honey? You should invite them over tonight! Have a pool party! Your father can barbecue right David?" Holly smiled.

Abruptly, David braked and pushed the button on his obsidian watch. It was as if the world had gone still. Everything outside the car was frozen. People in the street were in midwalk, cars stood still on the side of the road, and Tori even watched amusedly as a man was in the middle of chewing his burger. Time was motionless. This, she was used to. Whenever David did this, he had to say something about their world. The demons.

"I can't Holly. I have to go down to Derivitus tonight. They want me to help them with the angels. I might be able to help them loosen their tongues," David smirked evilly.

"But David, you were Placed as a Protector, not a Tormentor. Why can't they have the Tormentors do their job?"

"Because Holly. The four demons the angels have captured are the Tormentors. So now half of the Protectors must take their place."

Tori and Trina were silent, not allowed to talk unless their Guardians permitted them to. With curious eyes, the Siblings followed the conversation. Inner turmoil filled the younger demon. Torture? Tormentors? Why was her kind like this?

Tori anxiously tapped her fingers on her seat, waiting for her Guardians to finish their discussion. Just then, David looked back at his Progeny.

"So, can you have them over say next week?" He had allowed part of his natural appearance to show. His eyes were blood red again.

"Actually David, she can have them here today, we'll just order a pizza. They might get suspicious. After all, they always come to our house, someone's bound to notice that Tori isn't calling them over anymore. We need to have some sort of event to make sure that thought does not come up. Is that alright Tori?" Holly asked her, her eyes glistening like crimson ink. She nodded at her Progeny, allowing her to respond.

Tori gave a fake smile, an illusion when it wasn't needed.

"Sure. I'll call them when we get home."

And with that, David and Holly resumed their positions and David hit his watch again. Time resumed and they continued on their way. The joggers finished their run. The man continued eating his massive burger. Crazy drivers continued to swerve uncontrollably, only to be met by rapid honks of irritated men. Everything went on as normal, as if nothing had ever happened. No one noticed the anxious teenager in the back, her feelings conflicting inside of her continuously as they had for the past 16 years.

* * *

"Hey Andre! It's me, Tori. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over and have a pool party or something tonight. Yeah. Ok, I'll ask Beck to get the pizza. Just the usual gang. Jade? Well they broke up a couple weeks ago right? They've been fine at school. Yeah. If she doesn't say yes then fine, but ask ok? I gotta go get ready. Oh, and tell Robbie to leave Rex behind. I don't want him seeing me in a bikini. Creepy puppet. Alright. See you in a bit!"

Ending the call, Tori put down her Pearphone and sighed. She hated this. Lying to her friends about who she was. Lying to her family about how she really was. Walking into the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it. She reached for the bottle of lotion under the sink, _Peaceful Harmony_ (Oh, the irony), and watched it melt away until a blood red switch appeared in front of her. Flipping it, she watched as the windows boarded shut and any possible way someone could get in and see or hear what was going on was blocked. Technically, right now, the bathroom wasn't in the mortal world. She was in the Detriverse, home to her kind before they sent Quads down to Earth to search for more angels. Tori glanced at herself in the mirror and allowed her natural appearance to break through. She still had the auburn hair that shined in the sun, the slender limbs, and her beautiful tan skin. Her legs were still long and her figure was still perfect. The only difference was the black clawed nails and the red eyes. But even there lay the problem. Her eyes, which were supposed to shine blood red, were a faded color of what could only be described as love. They were warm instead of cold, loving instead of hatred. Among demons she was a Contradisctinct. No one could explain why she was different. And after Tori had been told again and again that demons were supposed to despise mortals in reality and want to torture and hunt down their nemeses, the angels, Tori decided to give up on being herself and put on a show for them. Around her kind when she was in her natural form, she would act cold and hateful, cursing angels like her peers. She hid her kind, warm personality. She covered her loving soul with an illusion of a spiteful demon who could feel no love at all. When she was out in the mortal world, when she was told to put on a façade of who she was, that's when the real Tori Vega came out to shine. She let her true soul envelope her in front of the mortals. She was funny, she was kind, she was nice, she was sweet. The truth in face of an illusion and an illusion in face of the truth.

Why was she so different? She had never heard of a kind hearted demon before. Yes, demons could be loving and kind, but only to their own species. They spat on the idea of mortals and creatures alike. And some demons even sneered at the idea of showing love at all. Her Guardians only faked affection in the mortal world. When they were in the Detriverse, it was as if their Progeny did not exist. Only Tori and Trina let affection show for each other, both in the Detriverse and the mortal world. She truly did love her Sibling and she knew Trina at least cared for her. But while Trina hated mortals and angels with a passion, Tori felt love and adoration for them. Every time David or Holly spoke of Angel Killings or Mortal Obliviation she felt sorry for the victims. They didn't deserve that.

Tori sighed and looked at her reflection. She was different. She knew that. But right now, she had to go back out there and meet her friends. She hadn't seem them in ages because the Infobriefings had been in succession one week after another. It took time to drive into the Detriverse, the opening of the portal residing in San Fernando Valley. She would never let it show to anyone, even Trina, that she missed the presence of the mortals but they were the ones that allowed her to be who she really was. Tori smiled. It was time to let her true self shine.


	2. Dark Angel

**A/N: Hi guys! I was not expecting the response this story got so fast! Only a day and 4 reviews, a favorite, and 7 follows? You guys are amazing. As a treat, I am uploading the second chapter today too! I'm glad the idea appeals to you guys and I hope you continue to like what I do with this. This chapter is all Jade and starting next chapter, it'll be both Jade and Tori. So go down and read young one! And if you do not understand some of the angel terms, the words are all in Italian. Most of them are pretty easy to figure out though. If you have any questions, please ask away and please review! I love you guys and thank you! ~**

* * *

Jadelyn West rolled her eyes as she listened to her father. She looked down at her black nail polish and started chipping away, bored by the same speech she had heard so many times. The white dress shoes were extremely uncomfortable and she wished she could change out of the stupid outfit into her usual black attire. She missed her combat boots and she wanted to put the streaks back in her hair. Zoning out on whatever her father was saying she thought about her day. It had gone terribly.

First of all, she had to wake up at seven AM to go with her father to his Board of Angelos meeting. She had to listen to a bunch of old polite idiots arguing without actually being mean to each other. Like come on, if you're gonna have an argument get up and start screaming at each other, don't just sit there and bat your eyelashes while contradicting what the other guy is saying. She wished her mom was around but she had to live in Arconia since she was a part of the Senato. She visited her mom about twice a year but ever since the Demon Capture and the Angel Corruption, it was dangerous to even set foot in the angel capital. She was forced to live with her dad even though technically it was more dangerous. At least she got to live in the mortal world. She allowed herself a small smile. She had friends. She would never admit it out loud, but it made her happy that there were people she could count on and talk to. Mortals amused her. Most of them were idiots but the ones that weren't were actually… ok. Like Beck. She had checked with her father if she was allowed to have a relationship and he had approved as long as the secret didn't get out. She shuddered at what would befall her now ex-boyfriend if he ever figured out what she was hiding. She had heard that the Explication was painful and she did not want Beck to ever go through that, even if he had hurt her feelings a couple times. It had actually hurt when they ended though. She knew that it was best when he didn't walk through that door but part of her heart hoped he would. It was safer this way, she told herself. He couldn't find out now. Then she had to go to the Hall of the Fallen where her dad had to make a speech to respect all those who had died fighting in the war against the demons. After that, the Board members took her father out to lunch, which of course included her and she had picked at her Angel Hair Spaghetti, not hungry at all. Her father had tried to pull her into the conversation but she shot him down quietly every time which is why she was now standing here listening to him rant about how she needed to be more of what she was not.

"Jade. Jade! Jadelyn West! Are you listening to me?" Her father scolded. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Yes dad, I did. I get it. I have to act more like an angel. I have to be polite, nice, yadda yadda yadda. Can I go now?" she retorted, pulling back the annoyance that she intended to seep into her tone. She knew if she let her irritation show he would only keep lecturing her.

"Fine. Oh one more thing. Have you been keeping your eye out for demons?"

"Yes father but you know they're well hidden. I haven't found any." It was easy to spot other angels in the mortal world. They gave off a glow that could be seen only by angel eyes. It was like a small halo surrounding them. There were quite a few at Hollywood Arts but Jade didn't talk to them. She liked her mortal friends. It was very difficult to spot demons though. They were amazing actors in the mortal world and they fit in perfectly at Hollywood Arts. The only way known to spot a demon was to either see them in their natural form or find portals around them to what they called the Detriverse. The accesses to the portals are always very well hidden, disguised as something you would never expect. In all honesty, Jade hadn't been looking. That was her father's job.

"Good. Oh and I have to go to another board meeting up in Arconia so you have the house to yourself for a couple days. I would take you with me but your mortal friends might get suspicious. Go do something with them. And remember, be nice."

Jade rolled her sparkling green eyes again. Her white dress was beginning to itch and her wings were drooping. She hated having them out this long.

"Yes dad. Can I go change now?"

Her father sighed.

"Yes. Be careful while I'm gone. Lock the doors."

Eyeing her, her father stepped back and with a turn and a flash of light he vanished.

Thankful for the silence, Jade trudged upstairs to her room. Her father had argued with her countless times about painting the room white and angel-like but that just wasn't her. She had painted it a deep blue, her father refusing to allow her to paint it black for it was the color of the demons. To appease him, she had stuck white objects all over the space and installed a dark light so they would glow in the darkness. She walked over to her closet and shed the white garment, hanging it in the closet behind the rack of clothes, her angel closet. She folded her gold gilded wings in, stretching them one last time before they closed. They had been out all day and it was exhausting. The wings were heavy and they gave her back muscles a work out. She watched as they melted into her skin, leaving only two ridges of tough skin along her bones. She touched them softly, letting the pads of her fingertips take in the essence of her being. Beck had traced his fingers along them so many times, whispering how they proved she was indeed an angel in disguise. The first time he had said so, she stiffened, fearing that he had discovered her secret until she realized he said it as a form of affection and not a realization of the truth. She usually covered the lines up with some make up when she was with her friends so they wouldn't question her about them.

Sighing, she pulled out some dark pajamas from her mortal closet and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the hot water on and stepping on to the cool marble, she lathered shampoo in her hair and resumed her thoughts.

She had no friends in the angel world. No one her age wanted to associate with the "dark angel". It was no secret that she preferred darker colors and her true personality consisted of sarcasm and a short temper. Considering the importance her father had in the angel community and the fact that her mother was one of the heads of the Senato, everyone was interested in the West family. There were rumors that she was a demon spy but those were quickly shut down by her father's power. Besides, no matter how dark Jade was, she despised demons. They were cruel and evil. Her mother was almost murdered by one and she ended up being seriously hurt, admitted in the Ospedale for quite a while. Jade may not be the perfect angel but she was definitely one for kicking some demon ass, which is why she wanted to be a part of the Angel Armata instead of being a Senatore like her mother or a Diretorre like her father. She was a fighter, not a speaker.

Whenever she was forced to go a Ballare Partito by her father, she always found herself in the corner while her peers were out in the middle of the floor socializing or dancing. Dancing wasn't her thing and people just didn't talk to her. That was fine with her. Some of them could be stuck up little snobs and she didn't need to associate with them anyway. She was just fine by herself. Her mortal friends were much better friends then angels anyway. They weren't perfect. They made mistakes. And they accepted her just the way she was. Her father was always trying to change her, mold her to perfect angel standards but it just wasn't her. She was different than them. She knew that.

Stepping out of the shower and shimmying into her pajamas, Jade made her way out to watch some TV before she went to bed when her phone rang. Groaning, she walked over to see a picture of a young black teenager with dreads smiling up at her. Andre. Pushing accept, she put the blue device to her ear.

"What."

"Someone's in a good mood. I'll make this quick. Tori is having a pool party tonight and she wants you to be there." His voice was higher over the phone but it still had his easy going tone to it.

"Why does Vega want me there? I hate her."

"Because she's a nice person and you haven't done anything with us since you and Beck broke up two weeks ago. Come on Jade. You should come."

"Is Beck going to be there?"

"Yeah, but you two don't have to talk. Plus, Tori has a hot tub so you can pretend you're human soup or whatever," he chuckled.

"I'll think about it."

"Ok I'll tell Tori you're coming then. 6 o' clock."

"What the hell Harris? I said I'll think about it, not yes!"

His laugh was musical over the phone. "That's as good as a yes from you Jade. Now get your butt over here. And bring some scary movies."

She could hear the smile in his voice and grinned. This kid.

"Fine. See you in a bit."

"See ya West."

Setting down her phone, she sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Everything I Cannot Be

**A/N: Hey(: Thank you for the growing support of this story! I think it's going to turn out fabulously! Thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much to me and inspire me to keep writing :D The road is going to get a little bumpy for these two lovers but I'm going to try and keep you enthralled. Also, I made some changes to the past two chapters. One, Jade's wings do not melt completely away, there are two ridges on her back where her wings come out. That is the only way you can identify an angel. Also, Tori's portal to the Detriverse is hidden in a bottle of lotion under the sink. When she take it, it melts away and turns into a switch that she flips and wallah her bathroom is sucked into the Detriverse. These are important points for the story to make sense so MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THEM. That's enough of my useless words, get down there and start reading! Don't forget to reviewww!**

* * *

As Tori stepped out of the bathroom and put the bottle of lotion under the sink in its hiding place, she tugged a soft purple top over her bikini and stepped into a pair of deep blue shorts. She rarely wore white, especially around the house. She could tell by the disapproving looks in her Guardian's eyes that did not agree with their Progeny wearing angel colors. Trina wore all the colors of the rainbow especially when she went out, fitting her illusion perfectly. Tori had a section of her closet for her darker clothes that she was required to wear whenever an important event in the Detriverse required her attendance along with her Quad. She tried to wear them as little as possible and only when necessary, glad they didn't fit her "act" anyway.

Tori had painted her room lilac purple, comforting colors surrounding the space. It was filled with pictures of her "loving family" and special photos of her and her friends. Her bed lay ruffled and unmade and she walked over to it to fix it up before her guests arrived. Her desk was littered with papers from school and putting them in a neat stack, Tori came across a picture she had not had the opportunity to frame yet. When she saw the photo, she smiled.

Jade West was a queer character. She was snarky, rude, sarcastic, mean, and abusive. She never missed an opportunity to tear Tori down. She always made sure to say something that would wipe way the teenager's smile. But in this photo, the raven haired beauty looked like none of those things. In this photo, she was smiling, laughing even as she held their hands up in victory after singing one of their favorite songs to scare away some pushy guys who just well, couldn't take a hint. Her hand was clasped in Tori's and the smile lit up her face. No matter how much she denied it afterwards, Jade had fun that night. And so did Tori. After they left Nozu, Tori had seen a side of Jade that many people didn't know about. Under the tough exterior, Jade was a softy. They had talked about a lot after their song, Jade even going as far as to drop Tori home when Trina texted her saying she had a date and couldn't come get her. When Tori first saw Jade, her first thought was that she was a demon. Both literally and metaphorically. What kind of mortal would dump ice cold coffee on someone's head? Apparently, Jade West would. Demons could tell when they saw someone of their own kind. Demons gave off a certain scent to each other that only their noses could sniff out. Tori could only describe it as mixture lemons and vanilla though she wasn't sure how a demon could smell so sweet. Jade smelled for like a mix of dark chocolate, coffee, and mint. Definitely not a demon. Though if anyone was perfect for demonhood it was Jade. Tori hoped desperately she would come today. She missed the Goth and their constant banter.

Suddenly the door bell rang, shaking Tori out of her swirling thoughts. Grinning, she pranced down the stairs and ran to the front door and tugged it open.

"Andre!"

The smile in her voice made the room all the more cheerful. He laughed and pulled her in for a tight hug, the scent of ketchup and French fries enveloping her senses. She wrinkled her nose slightly, overtaken by the smell assaulting her sensitive nose.

"Hey muchahcha! How ya been?"

"Oh you know. Same old, same old."

"You haven't been answering your phone too much in the past couple weeks. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, you know just been spending some time with the family."

He chuckled, his dreads shaking slightly.

"All that time with Trina must get to your head."

She laughed at that, pulling him to the kitchen table and sitting him down.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"CANNONBALL!"

A large mass of brown muscle jumped into the pool with a splash, drenching everyone within 20 feet of the crystal blue water. A giggling redhead screamed in surprise until a muscled tan hand tugged her in as well. Beck, Andre, and Cat chased each other around the pool, laughing and talking while Robbie watched from the sidelines.

"Come on Rob, get in!" Beck yelled at his nerdy friend.

Robbie just smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright Beck I'm fine."

"Robbie! Save meeee! Ahhhhhhhh!" Cat yelled, laughing as Andre pulled her underwater with him.

Tori watched her friends from the house, leaning on the doorway. A small smile graced her face as she watched them mess around. Her keen ears picked up soft footsteps behind her and she turned to face Holly.

"Hey Mom."

"Tori honey, I have to go down to work. There is an emergency situation." Holly looked at her Progeny straight in the eye. She let her eyes flash red once, signaling Tori what she wanted her to understand.

Realization flooded the younger demon. Something was wrong with David.

"Is he ok?" she whispered softly.

Holly looked over her daughter's shoulder at her friends, making sure no one was listening.

"A captive escaped. A strong one. But your father is fine. Just injured," she spoke under her breath. "I will be gone for about a week, he's in the hospital."

Tori's breath caught. David may never have shown her any real affection but he was her Guardian and she cared about him. She nodded at her mother's words.

"Trina and I will be fine," she responded just as quietly. "Go on."

Holly looked at her Progeny with an affirmative smile and walked towards the stairs. Tori knew she was going to tell Trina and then she'd use the Detriverse portal in her bedroom to make her way to Derivitus. Thoughts rushing inside her mind like a swirling tornado, she didn't even realize the doorbell had rung until Andre yelled at her to get it. Shaking her head and yelling a thanks back to him, she ran over and opened the door to reveal a smirking Jade West.

"Jade! You came!" Tori squealed, almost rushing in for a hug but stopping herself before she took a step.

"Yeah, yeah Vega you're lucky I was in a good mood when Andre caught me."

Tori frowned, confused.

"He told me you were snappy and tired."

"Vega, I'm always snappy and tired. Now get out of my way and get me some food."

With a sigh, the younger girl stepped aside to let the Goth in and walked over to the kitchen table where the pizza was stacked. Grabbing two slices and sliding them on a plate, she went back over to Jade who had shrugged her bag off and onto the floor. Taking the pizza gratefully, she glanced at her friend.

"Thanks Vega."

Tori's head whipped up at this.

"Did you just say thank you?"

"Yeah. Don't get used to it." Smirking, the pale girl walked outside as she munched her dinner, greeted by the cries of her friends who gestured for her to get in with them.

"Nah, I'm just gonna use the hot tub," she winked as she shed her clothes and walked over to the warm Jacuzzi. Sighing contentedly, Jade lowered herself into the relaxing water and closed her eyes. This is what she needed after such a long, exhausting day. She knew the makeup on her back covering the wing lines must have washed away but with her back to the hot tub walls, no one could see them. And even if they did, no one would guess her secret. It's not as if any of her friends were demons.

Jade had actually sat back and pondered it once. One by one she had gone through her friends and after thinking about it she had dismissed the possibility of them being the Other kind. Robbie was way too awkward and nerdy. She knew demons had some kind of confidence to them, even in their act in the mortal world. It was ingrained into them. Robbie just didn't fit. Beck, of course, couldn't be. He was _Canadian. _Demons hate Canada. Plus, he would have turned her in the second he found out about the ridges in her back. Andre was just too laid back and cool to be a demon. Demons in the mortal world pushed for what they wanted. They always had something driving them and they had a nasty side that could come out when you least expected it. She sometimes suspected Cat of being an Other though. The redhead was bouncy, confident, and driving. The only reason she had dismissed the idea was that Cat always needed someone to protect her, a weakness no demon would ever let show. Plus, Cat was insecure and that also made the possibility weak. She had been pretty sure Trina was a demon when she first saw her. Trina fit every category. The only problem was, for Trina to be a demon, Tori had to be one as well. And Tori was _definitely _not a demon. The girl had a heart the size of Alaska and Jade hated her for it. She was always there for her friends, took the time to listen to their problems, and plus she wasn't that great of an actor, Jade chuckled. There was just something about Tori. You could tell she wasn't acting. She was just… Tori. She would make the perfect angel. She couldn't be a demon, it was impossible. Everyone knew demons didn't have kind hearts. And since demons lived in Quads, that meant Trina couldn't be a demon either. Tori had saved her sister from getting a Suspicion Reporte by Jade.

Lost in her thought, Jade felt the water shift and looked up to see no other than Tori Vega smiling across from her. The moonlight shone on her face and her brown eyes sparkled lightly. Her face was lit up, her shining hair swaying slightly in the calm breeze. A breath caught in Jade's throat. _She was beautiful_.

"Hey. You've been out here for a while. What were you thinking about?"

Jade eyed the singer cautiously. Where had that thought come from? She hated Vega. She couldn't stand Vega. Why did she think Vega was beautiful?

"None of your business."

She watched the tan girl sigh, her gorgeous eyes flitting downwards.

"I wish you would open up Jade. I am really trying to be your friend here."

And that was the fucking problem, Jade thought. She just kept trying and trying and she wouldn't give up. She was everything Jade was supposed to be.

"Too bad Vega. We're not friends."

Tori sat quietly for a moment, not meeting her eyes. Just then she looked up, concern filling her gaze.

"Are you ok?"

The question took her by surprise, confusion flooding her own stare. Where did that come from?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been…. distant lately. More distant than usual. Is this about Beck? Or your father?"

At the last line, fear enveloped Jade. Her father? Why would she immediately jump to her father? What did she know? Did she know tha-

"Is he giving you a hard time about Hollywood Arts again? Cuz you know you said he didn't approve of what you love with acting and play writing and stuff."

Oh. That's what she meant.

"No he's fine. And Beck has nothing to do with it. I've just had… a lot on my mind lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered softly.

At this Jade's gaze snapped up to her, filled with her usual hardness.

"I don't want to talk to anybody Vega, least of all you."

Standing quickly, Jade tugged her shirt on and stormed out of the hot tub. She didn't know why this anger had suddenly consumed her. Tori had only been trying to help.

_That's the fucking problem! She's always trying to help and always being sweet and nice and kind and being a fucking angel. The perfect angel._

Jade wouldn't admit it to anyone but it hurt when she caught her father looking at her, disappointed that his daughter was not how he wanted her to be. It hurt that she could never be happy. She would always continue to disappoint him.

Tori on the other hand would be perfect for angelhood. She could be everything Jade could not be. And that infuriated her.

* * *

Tori watched with sad eyes as Jade stormed away. A pang of hurt struck her heart as she watched her friend walk off. There was something about Jade that drew Tori in and she could not wrap her heard around what it was. Jade had this pull towards her that she could not describe and it confused Tori to no end. Sometimes, she wondered if it was a crush. It was times like moments ago when she was gazing into those pain filled lush green eyes that she could accept that. Times like when she admired the pale girl's beauty, a statue of marble carved to perfection. Times like when she listened to her sing, that voice filling her thoughts for days after. That's when she could accept it was a crush.

But even if Jade ever did reciprocate her feelings, which was near impossible, it could never happen. A demon and a mortal? Jade would be murdered slowly and painfully by her own Quad. Mortals were playthings to them, a toy to poke and prod at. They were only useful when necessary. Love did not exist between demons and another kind. They could only love each other. At least Jade wasn't an angel. Tori snorted at the thought. Like Jadelyn West could _ever _be a sweet innocent angel. That wasn't in her gene pool at all. But Tori was thankful because that would make her situation much much worse.

Sighing, Tori picked up her towel and walked back inside.


	4. The Wishing Pool

**A/N: Hi guyssssss. I hope you're enjoying your Friday, cuz I sure am. This chapter made me really happy and I hope it makes you happy too. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows, they really helped me through when I got a nasty person telling me to quit writing and that this story was terrible haha(: You guys mean so much to me and I'm so lucky to have people like you enjoy my work. If you're having a terrible day, I hope this makes it better. Thank you guys! I love you and don't forget to reviewwwwwww!**

* * *

After watching _My Little Pony _(Cat's choice), _The Avengers _(The boys), and of course _The Scissoring _(Need it be said who?) Tori and the gang were exhausted. Trina had come down for part of the last couple hours to flirt with Beck constantly and tried snuggling into his side, only claiming she had to get her beauty sleep when Jade's green eyes flashed like daggers across the room. She pranced up the stairs bidding goodnight to her sister's friends who didn't as much turn to respond. Huffing, she stormed away, leaving the group of six to the rest of their night.

"Tori," Andre muttered sleepily from the couch. "It's your turn to pick the movie."

Tori yawned, looking around at her tired friends. Eyes drooping, she smiled.

"It's been a long night, let's just stop. You guys should crash here. The boys can share down here and Jade, Cat, and I can go upstairs to my bedroom to share my bed."

Everyone muttered a sleepy agreement when Cat, still as bubbly as ever, spoke up loudly.

"But Tori, Jade's movie scared me! I don't wanna sleep upstairs in the dark!"

Tori groaned and looked at her red headed friend.

"Cat, Jade and I will protect you. Right Jade?" The tan girl glanced over at her Goth friend only to see her splayed on the couch, passed out.

"Jade's asleep Tori! And no offense but you could not save me from a scary monster."

"I could too!"

"One time, my brother-"

"Okay, okay Cat fine. Where do you want to sleep?"

"Somewhere safe. Where monsters won't get me."

At this Beck spoke up, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"She can sleep next me to me in a different sleeping bag."

Tori looked at him sleepily, too tired to argue.

"Fine. Cat if you need me, yell."

"Kay kay," the giggling redhead exclaimed happily. Tori threw her some pajamas and leaving them to make their arrangements, she turned around to her sleeping friend. She sighed deeply. She'd have to take Jade upstairs. She thought about asking Beck to help her but when she turned around, all three guys and Cat were silently snoring away. Great.

Hooking her arms under Jade's sleeping figure, she was surprised by Jade's lightness. It was as if she was made of air and would fly away at any second. She looked down at the Goth and smiled when she saw that the stress and anger had melted away in her sleep. It was if nothing had ever hurt her and she was the innocent, untouched Jade West she must have been all those years ago. Stepping towards the stairs, Tori froze when she felt her crush shift in her arms. She watched as the pale beauty rotated her head, her face snuggling deep into the crook of Tori's elbow. Jade's arms wound themselves around Tori's waist, holding the young demon closer to her. Tori chuckled as she watched this play out. When Jade finally settled down again, Tori made her way up the stairs and set Jade down on her bed. Slowly, she released Jade's arms from her body, smiling when they resisted before letting go. Standing back up, she saw the Goth girl's face in the rays of moonlight coming in from the crack between the blinds. Jade's face was serene and peaceful, like she was flying in clouds. Her shadow rested on the ruffled sheets, her arms to one side and her raven locks spread unevenly across the pillow. She was beautiful.

With great difficulty, Tori tore her gaze away from her crush and walked over to her closet where she pulled out some soft blue cotton pajamas. Pulling them on, she made her way to the bathroom where she yanked a brush through her wavy brown hair. Splashing some water on her countenance, she dragged her feet back to her bed and carefully sank down into its comforting depths. Taking a deep breath, she felt her muscles relax. The day had been exhausting with the swimming and the movies and the giggling and laughing. She opened one eye and turned her head to look at the girl beside her. Jade had been quiet ever since she had walked away from the hot tub. Even during _The Scissoring_, she made her comments minimally, less than usual. Tori knew Jade well enough to know something was bothering her. It wasn't Beck. Jade hadn't glanced his way all evening, only looking over to shoo Trina off. She figured it was something about her father since she saw the way her walls and shackles went up as soon as the demon had mentioned her. But there was something else too. When Tori had settled Into the warm water as soon as Jade had opened her eyes, she had seen something flash through those precious green trees. She could not place the feeling but it had looked something like… affection. But just as suddenly, shock forced its way in and then the walls came up. Throughout the conversation, Tori could see conflicting emotions in those eyes that she loved so much. Regret crashed with hatred which clashed with confusion and last, that first emotion she could not understand. The only reason she could see each of these feelings inside the Goth was because she had spent her time watching her after she questioned her feelings for the girl. There were times Tori did not let herself accept that she liked the Goth. She knew it would put her in danger, and who in their right mind would like Jade? The same Jade who had tried to make her life miserable since day one? Jade had always been there to tear her down, make her feel like shit. She was evil.

But Jade was also there to help. When Tori had been too scared to perform her stunt of dropping 40 feet after feeling guilty that Beck had done the actual fall for her, it was Jade who had come up there and pushed her, forcing her to face her fears. And thanks to that, Tori realized that she was okay. Even as her true demon self, she had always had a fear of heights, but not anymore. Jade may hide it with her snarky comments, but she cared about Tori. If she didn't, she would never do all of that. She could be a gank sometimes, but it was Jade. And Tori wouldn't have it any other way.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the covers shifting beside her until she felt a warm hand pull her closer to the figure. Surprised, she looked back to see Jade's arms around her waist again with her head snuggled into Tori's neck. Butterflies danced around in the demon's stomach, her body tingling from the touch. The smell of dark chocolate, mint, and coffee enveloped her senses and with small smile on her face, she let herself drift off into sleep.

Before she melted into the oncoming darkness, she felt a warm breath close to her ear.

"_Tori."_

And she drifted away.

* * *

_The rolling clouds covered the blue skies, white cotton candy as far as the eye could see. The sun could not be seen anywhere among the blue curtains, though its light shone throughout the heavens. A green park rested upon the layers of white, a blue pond resting in the middle of the grass. A fountain spouting crystalline waters lay in the center, the bubbles of life dancing round its center. The color was a deep blue, unlike any body of life ever seen on earth. The green of the grass was deep and full, the scent of a freshly mown yard wafting through the air. The breeze was slight, cooling the area while spreading the gorgeous fragrance. It was truly a part of paradise._

_Across the luscious trees, a raven haired beauty and a tan slender figure walked towards the pond. Shining locks of hair flew past the tan girl's shoulders, her skin glowing subtly in the midst of the magic. With a cry of joy, she skipped towards the azure waters, pulling her companion along with her. They stopped in front of the small shoreline, the young slightly bronze woman stepping into the cool shine. The girl in the back smiled as she watched her friend glance at her reflection in the Wishing Pool. Stepping forward, she took her friend's hand._

"_This is the Wishing Pool. They say that if you come here with someone you love, whatever you wish for will come true."_

_Tori looked at the waters with awe._

"_Whatever you wish for? Anything."_

_Jade chuckled, her black tshirt moving against her body as the wind blew on the two. _

"_Anything."_

_The younger girl paused, glancing back at the Goth._

"_Do the two people have to love each other? Or does the wisher just have to love the other person they're with?"_

"_It's stronger if they both love each other, but it they don't have to. As long as you love the other, your wish will come true."_

"_Do you have to say it out loud?"_

"_Well, legend says it works best if you whisper it in the ear of your beloved. It's supposed to touch their soul."_

_Tori looked back at the fountain, lost in her thoughts. Jade frowned, nudging her shoulder._

"_Tori? What's wrong?"_

_The girl glanced at her friend, an unidentifiable feeling enveloping her gaze._

"_Jade. Close your eyes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Please."_

"_But-"_

"_Jade."_

_Confused, the pale girl allowed her eye lids to falls closed. What was going on?_

_Suddenly, she felt a warm breath close to her ear. The contact made shivers run down her spine and butterflies danced inside her stomach._

"_I wish I could see you for who you truly are."_

_The Goth stood still, shocked. Did this mean that Tori-_

"_Oh my god. Jade."_

_Tori's astonished tone tore Jade from her stupor and she opened her eyes to see awe and amazement in Tori's own gaze. Her mouth was open, her brown eyes twinkling with surprise._

_A sudden movement distracted Jade and she looked to the ground next to Tori to see a white shadow fluttering behind her._

"_What the-"_

_Her wings were open. The breeze had picked up, ruffling the soft feathers as the air swirled around them. The gold lining glinted in the light, her wings spanning fifteen feet in each direction. Involuntarily, they began to flap, lifting Jade off the ground. A couple feet above her friend, the angel looked down at the tan girl. She seemed to be trying to say something._

"_You're-. You're a-. You're an angel?" Her voice finally breaking through with a squeak._

_Concern and fear flooded Jade. What if she ran away now? Did she scare her?_

_But Tori's next words shocked her to the core._

"_I'm in love with an angel." The whisper was soft, yet the Goth's ears rang with every word. Jade was speechless, gazing at her friend's face._

"_What?"_

_A hint of a smile graced the tan girl's face as she stared up at her friend._

"_I'm in love with an angel." The words were stronger this time, leaving Jade's heart fluttering away._

"_You're in… in love with me?"_

_Finally, realization dawned on the younger girl. What she had said flew back through her mind and she looked at Jade with a mixture of shock and fear._

"_Oh my god, Jade I'm so sorry, it just slipped out! Oh no I'm so sorry, I ruined everything oh god Jade please forg-"_

_Her words were cut off by soft lips enveloping her own. The touch was light, magical, beautiful. Tori felt herself respond quickly, melting under the angel's touch. Wrapped up in the body holding her own, the tan girl's heart sped up when she realized her feet had left the ground. She was in the air hovering, as the girl she loved kissed her with the love of an angel. _

_Breaking the kiss, Jade opened her eyes to look at her friend. Her green eyes were full of concern and fear, but mostly love. She watched as chocolate brown eyes opened to meet her own and the Goth touched her forehead to Tori's._

"_Yup. You're in love with an angel."_

Shooting out of bed, Jadelyn West awoke from world of dreams.


	5. That's All I Really Need

**A/N: A bit later than usual, but here you go! This is the first step to a long road for our two lovers and remember, slow and steady wins the race. I'm trying not to go too fast so that's it stays as realistic as possible (Oh the irony) and they can really feel for each other. I love everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited because it means the world to me. You guys are amazing and I dont know what I'd do without you. So have fun reading the chapter and I would love your reviews(:**

* * *

Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, her chest heaving up and down at a furious pace. A slight sheen of sweat shone upon her brow and her hands were trembling. _It had been so real. _

Her father had told her about the Wishing Pool when she was 8 years old. She had never gone but she had always wanted to. It was the place where her parents met. Jade had always waited for the right person, someone she truly loved with all her heart. It was the one place in the angel world that any species could go. Mortal, angel, even demon. It was a place of peace, harmony, and serenity. And the fact that she had dreamed of her and Tori there scared her.

Speaking of the tan girl, Jade let the events of last night come flooding back to her. She remembered watching some stupid show about ponies that could fly (with the worst wing design she'd ever seen) and then some superhero movie. Oh that's right, they had also watched _The Scissoring_. She had fallen asleep through the first half, not really paying attention to the events she had seen thousands of time. She had been too busy thinking about the turmoil in her mind. The turmoil that consisted of Tori herself.

When she had walked out of the hot tub, she hadn't expected to feel guilt. Guilt and regret were two emotions Jade West never associated with, especially if they were connected to the name Tori Vega. But the more she had thought about it, she did feel guilty. After all, Tori had done nothing but be nice to her ever since she got to Hollywood Arts. Yeah, she could make some nasty remarks but only because Jade had pushed her with her gankiness. That wasn't being mean, that was standing up for herself. And that was something Jade liked. Tori wouldn't let herself be pushed around. The only time she ever took Jade's insults without a word was when…. Come to think of it, she only took Jade's remarks without reply when Jade was upset about something. It was as if Vega could tell that Jade could be set off at any second and knew when to keep quiet. Yesterday, Jade was in a terrible mood and Tori had let herself be pushed around even when she didn't have to. Even Beck didn't know when to keep quiet. He'd always argue with her and wouldn't leave her alone when she needed the space the most. She had never tried to block him out, it was just that she needed time to calm her anger or she would take it out on him and she hated doing that. He never understood that about her and that was why they had so many arguments all the time. But Tori could somehow tell, and that both scared the hell out of her and made her smile. She shouldn't have talked to Tori like she did last night. She was angry and upset with herself and she took it out on her Latina friend. For no matter how much she denied it, she knew she considered Tori her friend. She had hated that all Tori did was pushed but now she was coming to see that that wasn't a bad thing. It meant she would never be alone. It meant that someone cared. So what if Tori was more of an angel than she'd ever be? That was Tori. She shouldn't hold that against her. If their positions were switched, Tori would never do the same.

Suddenly she felt something warm shift next to her. Looking over, her heart stopped as she saw the epitome of her thoughts snuggling into her arms. That's when Jade realized the position she was in. She had sat up immediately when she awoke but while one arm lay by her side, another arm was wrapped under Tori herself. It seems she had pulled Tori into her arms during the night with Tori reciprocating the action. Tori's body was warm and Jade could smell something sweet on her own clothes. Tori's scent. She smelled like lemons and vanilla, a small smile appearing on Jade's face. Tori looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She looked happy. Involuntarily, Jade leaned over and kissed her forehead. Tori smiled a bit in deep slumber and Jade felt a flutter run through her.

Shaking her head, she slowly untangled her limbs from the comfortable position she was in. Immediately missing the warmth her sleeping friend provided, Jade yawned and stretched soundly. She didn't know what was going on with her feelings for Tori but they would solve themselves in time. Besides. Angels and mortals always made the best matches.

Making her way downstairs, Jade looked behind her one last time to smile at the girl who had turned her world upside down.

* * *

"Breakfast for Tori is on the stove top, Trina went out with some friends, and Mrs. Vega is still away. When Tori wakes up let her know we left," Andre said, looking at Jade suspiciously. "Just be nice ok?"

Jade snorted, amusement reflected on her face. "I'm not going to murder her Andre, calm down."

"Why are you staying anyway?" Beck asked his ex-girlfriend curiously.

"I have nothing better to do. Cat is going down to Texas tonight so my day is empty. I figure Vega can provide as some amusement," she replied, shrugging.

The boys looked at each other, not convinced but Cat dragged them away wishing Jade a good bye and telling her to watch out for flying elephants. Rolling her eyes, Jade walked over to the sofa and plopped down to watch some TV. Her gaze was on the TV but her mind was elsewhere. She thought about Tori and her relationship with her. She thought about her father and how he wanted her to be the perfect angel. She thought about her dream and wondered what she would do if Tori told her she loved her. Would she really kiss her?

The sound of shuffling feet drew her attention and she turned to see no other than Tori Vega herself yawning and walking down the stairs and rubbing her eyes. Tori looked over to see Jade sitting on the couch watching her and she stopped immediately.

"Morning Vega. Breakfast is on the stovetop." Jade turned back around to the TV.

Tori stood there, shocked. Jade? Alone? In her house?

"Where did everyone go?"

"Andre, Beck, and Robbie had plans. Cat leaves for Houston tonight so she had to go pack. Your sister's out with her so called friends, and your mom is still out."

Tori absorbed this new information, some of her questions answered.

"Why haven't you left?" she asked quietly. Jade stiffened on the couch.

"Do you want me to?"

"No! I mean not unless you want to. It's just… you usually don't stay…"

Jade sighed and switched of the television.

"Get over here Vega."

Cautiously, Tori made her way to her friend, scared of the coming events. Jade looked at her hands and fidgeted nervously.

"Look Ve-. Tori. I don't do this often. Actually I don't do this at all. So this is new for me. And it's uncomfortable and I'd rather stab scissors in my eyes right now but this is not going to quit bugging me if we don't do this now. We need to talk." Jade looked at her friend, allowing some nervousness to show in her eyes. Tori was quiet, looking at Jade with a look that said _I'm listening. _She nodded and Jade took a deep breath.

"Why… why do you keep pushing?"

Tori looked taken aback by this, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm such a gank to you. All the time. Why…. Why do you still try? Why are you still nice to me? Yesterday, you came to see if I was okay. I would have never done that for you. I despise you. But why would you do that for me?"

"I thought it was obvious. You're my friend Jade. I don't abandon my friends."

"I can't be your friend. Friends aren't bitches to each other. They like each other and make each other laugh and smile. They don't hurt the other."

" Jade-"

"No, let me finish. Tori I've hurt you more times than I can count. From the first day we met, I've poured coffee on you, taken three pints of your blood, pushed you from a 40 feet drop, kicked you from a chair, ruined your prome, almost got you expelled on more than one occasion, and so much more. Yet you're still here asking if I'm ok, asking what's wrong, you're still here _caring_! Why do you give a fuck about what happens to me? If my dad did something or if Beck did something? When I push, _why do you push back_? Please explain this to me Tori because it is driving me insane. I've tried to _ruin _you. And yet you're still here. Why? Why?!" She was panting now, her voice frantic. She had to know, she _had to. _

Tori didn't meet her gaze, allowing Jade to calm down. She waited until Jade's breathing had regulated and then looked up at her crush.

"I care about you. Simple. You're my friend. I can't explain it. I know you want me to but I don't even know the answer myself. Yeah you've hurt me a lot, but you keep drawing me back in. it drives me insane, I can't figure out why. You may love seeing me miserable Jade, but I can't stand to see you upset. It hurts me, inside. I don't know _why _it just does. I stopped questioning it long time ago. There's just something inside me. I hate it. _I hate it! _I'm this loving, caring person and no one wants me that way. Honestly Jade, I wish I could be a gank like you. Not care about people and their problems. It would make everything so much _easier_! But instead I'm me. I care about people. And you're one of them. There's a soft side to you Jade. I've seen it. You don't let it out too often but it's there. And as long I'm around, I won't let you push me away. I'm a fighter. I always have been. And I will fight back because I want you in my life Jade, whether you like it or not." Her eyes had a steely look of determination, strong and forceful.

Jade looked at her friend, and realized with every essence of her being that she was falling for this girl. This girl who was ready to accept her the way she was no matter how hard she tried to push her away. She was willing to fight for her. And that's all Jade really needed.


	6. I Just Need Someone To Lean On

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my schedule was packed! This chapter is a bit longer though and I hope it's worth the wait! The tensions are getting closer and closer and soon, our two lovers' worlds will fall apart. So get ready for an emotional roller coaster ride because it's going to only get bumpier from here! I love everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews because they let me know people actually care if I update so please please please review! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

They spent the rest of the day lounging around since they were both so exhausted from the night before that they had no energy to get up. Jade truly opened up that afternoon around Tori. Her friend had busted down her walls and Jade knew she was in good hands. With every smile, laugh, and giggle, Tori stole more and more of Jade's heart. Jade kept her feelings inside, afraid to scare away the only person who truly let her be herself at the moment. Besides, she didn't even know if Tori even swung that way.

Jade took it upon herself to cook lunch, wanting to do something useful with her hands that didn't include pulling Tori towards her and snuggling for all she was worth. _Oh my god, she turned me into a snuggler. What the hell. _Jade suddenly paled, leaving Tori to question the sudden drainage of color from her friend's face. They laughed, watched movies, and actually talked. Jade told Tori about how she could not be the perfect daughter her father wanted. She talked about how her mom lived far from here and she could only visit her twice a year but recently she hadn't been able to. She talked about her time with Beck and how their break up had stung but she knew it was for the best. They even talked about miniscule things, like their favorite colors, TV shows, foods and subjects. Tori even confided in Jade about her secret fear of thunder, leaving Jade rolling around in laughter on the floor while Tori whacked her with a pillow yelling "_It's not funny!" _This started a pillow fight which ended in Tori crying for mercy while Jade tickled her mercilessly. Jade talked about the plays she had written, some of which Principal Eikner refused to show at Hollywood Arts. He had said they were too dark and creepy. Tori listened closely, interested in every word Jade said. Jade liked that. Sometimes Beck would pretend to be interested in her plays but honestly, they creeped him out. Her father refused to even look at them, not approving of the darkness evident in her writing. Most of it was all mundane, useless chatter but the two girls were happy. The walls and barriers were gone and it was the just the two of them, really and truly. Though, Jade noticed that Tori kept the more personal things to herself and let Jade get everything out. Internally the Goth shrugged. She'd pull her secrets out of her one way or the other.

Neither girl realized of course that the other harbored some feelings for the other. They both believed that there was no chance that their friend would ever like them like that. It was improbable, impossible. But at the end of the day, while they were both making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, Tori dropped a bomb that shocked both her and Jade.

"I think I'm a lesbian."

Jade stopped stirring the sauce in her hand and looked up at her friend in surprise.

"Really?"

Tori nodded, her brow furrowed.

"Guys have just never made me as happy as some girls do. I just don't feel much with them. Girls are just more… loving and comfortable to be around. I figured it out a couple months ago, after Ryder. He just didn't make me feel like this other girl does."

_Does, _Jade thought, her heart sinking. _She likes someone right now._

"I know what you mean. I'm bisexual." The words just spilled out, with no way to stop them. This time, it was Tori's turn to fix Jade with a surprised stare.

"Really?"

Jade nodded. "That's also one of the things my dad doesn't approve of. He can get a bit religious sometimes and he doesn't agree with homosexuality."

Tori touched her arm sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Jade, that's terrible."

Jade shrugged, choosing not to reply.

"My parents don't either. They don't know. Neither does Trina."

"Any particular reason?"

"That they don't agree with it? Uh, well. It's kind of hard to explain."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

"Well. They kind of believe that people should love within… their own group. If that makes sense."

"Ewwww so they're going to make you get married to you fifteenth cousin fourteen times removed or something? That's gross Vega."

"What?! No not family! Ugh it's hard to explain. They just don't agree with it. Let's just leave it there."

Jade looked over at her friend suspiciously, but let it go. They continued their chatter through dinner, Trina texting Tori saying that she was sleeping over at a friend's. Both Jade and Tori shared a laugh because again, what friends? Since it was Saturday night, it was decided that Jade would stay over another night and leave in the morning. After watching a couple more movies, (well Tori watched the movies while Jade complained about how there wasn't enough blood all the way through) they decided to call it a night. Before they fell asleep Tori leaned over to Jade, her warm breath washing over Jade's senses.

"Good night Jade."

"Good night Tori."

* * *

Monday morning was dull and lifeless. Tori awoke, wishing she had gotten a longer night's sleep. She had only been able to catch about four hours worth, tossing and turning half the night away. She missed Jade's presence on the bed next to her and remembering Sunday morning, she had woken up in her friend's arms. Jade had still been asleep, the look of serenity still evident upon her face. Tori had smiled, unable to stop the fluttering in her stomach. She remembered gazing at the pale beauty's countenance with reverence when a voice had broken into her thoughts.

"Vega, you're gay is showing." The object of her adoration had allowed her lips to curl up in a soft smirk, leaving Tori blushing crimson.

"It is not!"

With a chuckle her pale beauty had gotten out of bed and they had made their plans for the rest of the day. They had decided on going swimming again, this time in the actual pool. Neither noticed the other's eyes subtly roaming over them when their friend wasn't looking. They had chased each other around, Tori even pulling Jade into the deep end when she had refuted the idea of getting her hair wet. Splash wars commenced and the teasing was evident in the air but eventually, it was time for Jade to leave.

They had smiled sadly at each other when the Goth quietly announced her need for departure. Tori, unable to stop herself, had stepped forward and enveloped her friend in a hug. Jade, taken aback by the sudden gesture, hesitated, but giving into her desires she felt her arms wrap around the younger girl.

"Jade?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tomorrow, are you going to go back to hating me? Are we still going to be friends?"

Her friend had taken a small while to answer, leaving Tori anxiously awaiting her answer. Finally she spoke, nervousness coating her voice.

"Well we're going to be friends. But don't expect me to be all Betty Sue Goldenheart towards you. I'm still going to be a gank," Jade smirked.

Tori had chuckled, the musical melody invigorating the air.

"Of course. What kind of friendship would it be if you didn't insult me every 5 seconds?"

"Exactly Vega. By the way, your breath smells like garlic from the bread we had an hour ago. Go take care of that." And with a wink and a smile to soften the blow of her words, Jade West had walked out the door, leaving a grinning Tori with a sudden empty feeling in her heart. That night she had tried to go to sleep and failed, missing the warmth of her crush by her side. Tossing and turning, all she could think about was those sparkling green eyes and the softness of those arms. Sighing, she had accepted defeat. She missed Jadelyn West.

And now it was Monday morning, and Tori was exhausted from the lack of sleep. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and went to go get ready. She barely registered Trina banging on her door until she hissed when the sound made her head pound. Yanking the door open, she allowed her eyes to flash red as she glared at her sister.

"What," her voice dripping with venom.

Trina looked taken aback by her Sibling's sudden anger but grinned.

"There's the Demon I know that's in there somewhere."

"Not in the mood Trina. I'm cranky and tired. What do you want."

"Just wanted to tell you that Holly's back. She has news about David."

Tori's walls of anger and irritation shattered and she looked at her Sibling blankly.

"I'll be right down."

Trina nodded and walked off, Tori closed the door and slid down slowly. After her weekend with Jade, she had totally forgotten about David and guilt was tearing her up inside. Shaking, she pulled on some clothes in a flash and made her way down the stairs, dreading the news that would soon reach her ears.

Looking up, her gaze rested on Holly who was sitting at the kitchen counter with Trina's eyes on her. Her Guardian's eyes were downcast and her body was slumped. Instantly, Tori's heart fell as she expected the worse. Trina looked up at her Sibling with sad eyes and Holly's head turned to see her Progeny on the stairs. Lifting a hand, she beckoned Tori to her and waited for her other Progeny to stand in front of her.

"David. Is very injured. The captive almost killed him."

Tori gasped, unable to keep it inside.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"They don't know. But chances are very low for him," her Guardian whispered, unable to keep the pain out of her voice.

Trina shook with anger, her appearance shifting from her mortal form to demon form in less than a second.

"Those _stupid angels_! I'll kill them all! Every single one! I'll tear them from limb to limb! _How __**dare they**_**?**"

Tori stayed quiet, tears filling up her eyes. David might die. He might actually die.

"That's not all," Holly said quietly. "They have also figured out from one of the captured angels that Abraxos lives here in L.A. His wife is part of the Senato in Arconia but he is here in the mortal world. The Quads have been alerted and they're also sending in Trackers from Derivitus to stay under the radar and find him. We have to keep our eyes out for any angels because it could be any one of them. So look for the ridges on their back. They are going to have an Infobriefing about this but we have been excused from it because of the misfortune that has befallen us with David. When you go to school today watch for the angels. They won't get away with hurting David like this." Holly's voice was full of malice, her red eyes deeper and brighter than they had ever been.

Trina and Tori both nodded, anger still bubbling in the older demon and sadness consuming the younger Sibling. Bidding soft goodbyes to their Guardian, they made their way out the door.

* * *

Jade hadn't slept very well either. She knew it was because of the absence of Tori's body next to hers but that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was the small hope in her heart that maybe, _just maybe_, there was a chance she could make Tori hers. Now that she knew her friend was into girls she had a chance. So what if Vega liked someone already? Jade West wanted Tori Vega and whatever she wanted, she always got. And now, she was getting ready for school and purposely pulling out the most attractive outfits she owned without making it look slutty. All the guys were definitely going to be staring at her today but as long as one pair of chocolate brown eyes were impressed, that was all she needed. Grabbing her daily cup of caffeine, Jade jumped in her car and drove off humming some sappy love song that she needed to get out of her system before anyone heard her. After all, she had a reputation to keep up.

Walking into school, she could feel the hundreds of eyes on her. There were some whispers but the Goth just smirked and ignored them. As she made her way to her locker, she kept her eye out for a beaming smile of sunshine and a head of gorgeous auburn hair. She searched the crowd, not noticing the presence next to her until a high pitched giggle invaded her eardrums.

"Hi Jade! You look really pretty today!"

Flinching, the pale beauty looked over to see a bubbly red head bouncing up and down. Forcing her irritation down as to not scare her best friend, Jade put on a smile.

"Hey Cat. Thanks. How was Houston?"

"It was good! My aunt and uncle were really nice and they gave me and my brother lots of presents! I got a unicorn and my brother got a dead clown!"

"Um Cat? Unicorns don't exist and why would your brother get a dead clown?"

"Unicorns do too exist! I have one! And the clown wasn't dead when my brother got it! He just gets anxious. And when he gets anxious he beats things. Oh looky there's Robbie! Bye Jade!" Cat smiled and jumped over to the curly haired nerd.

Sighing, Jade looked back into her locker. She loved Cat to pieces but her brother was a freaky weirdo. Almost immediately, her thoughts flew back to Tori. Where was she anyway? Suddenly, the tri tone bell rang as a warning to get to first period. Looking around with a frustrated grunt, Jade made her way to Sikowitz's room, noticing Vega's usual chair was empty. A pit of worry began to grow in her stomach. This wasn't normal Tori behavior.

Just then, Sikowitz himself ran in the room screaming, giving everyone a heart attack. Laughing at his grumbling students, he stepped up on stage and smiled.

"Adrenaline is a fine thing eh? Get's our hearts beating. The exact opposite of sadness, depression. When we are sad, concerned, or even depressed, we should feel it in our hearts. Without calling upon that emotion, a good actor cannot become an amazing actor. The hard part is switching emotions in a snap, like when- Ah Tori! You're here!"

Jade turned around so fast her back almost cracked. Tori stood in the doorway, her hair ruffled and her clothes messy. She gave an unconvincing smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. Her usually bright and cheery gaze was heavy with sadness and despair. Jade felt her heart drop. What had happened to her friend?

"Sorry Sikowitz, we left late and there was some traffic."

"No problem Tori, sit sit! Or if you want to, sit upside down!"

"I'm good Sikowitz, thanks."

Inquisitive green eyes watched curiously as the Tori slumped down into her seat, her eyes on the floor. Jade continued to watch her, even as the rest of the class turned back, apparently not noticing the emptiness in the Latina's eyes. Tori felt someone's gaze on her and looked up to see Jade's stare boring into her. There were questions in the Goth's eyes and Tori only gave her a sad smile before looking back at their teacher. Jade, realizing it would look strange if she continued to stare at the person she supposedly hated, turned back to face the stage as well as her mind wandered elsewhere.

"As I was saying, sadness is a complicated emotion. It has many layers and categories. To switch from extreme happiness and sadness in a matter of seconds as in a role of a character who is bipolar, to play it convincingly would be a challenge for even the greatest actor. First, let us practice sadness and then we'll throw happiness in the bunch. And what better way to demonstrate than alphabet improv? Jade, Tori, get up here!"

Jade slowly arose, stepping up onto the gray area and watched as Tori attempted to put on a fake smile for their teacher as she walked over. The younger girl didn't meet her friend's eyes, looking at the carpet instead.

"A scene about sadness, and action!"

Jade took the initiative.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than ever!"

"Come on, stop lying."

"Do you really think something's wrong? I'm fine!"

"Either you're lying to me or your emotions are messed up cuz no one looks like that when they're 'fine.'"

"Fine is what I am so I guess you're wrong."

"Guess what Vega, I know you better than that."

"How?"

"I'm the only one who makes you sad, I know what it looks like."

"Jade, I'm fine. Just forget it."

"Kangaroos bounce around the subject too."

"Leave it alone, really."

"Making you tell me is not a problem for me."

"Nothing you do or say will make me tell you."

"Oh really? You wanna bet?"

"Please Jade, just leave it alone."

"Quit lying Vega. Something's wrong, I'm not an idiot. After this weekend you should be able to tell me."

"Really Jade, I'm fine."

"So even though we're friends, you don't trust me?"

"This isn't about trust."

"Uh, then what is it about?"

"Very upset I am, that you won't leave this alone."

"Why are you sad?"

"X-rays can't tell you."

"You need to tell me."

"Zero interest is what I have in this conversation so can we change the subject?"

"After you tell me what's wrong."

"But I can't!"

"Can't or won't?"

"Do you like to upset me?"

"Even though I usually do, right now I'm taking no pleasure so you might as well spit it out."

"Forgive me, but I can't."

"God Vega why?"

"Help is what you'll want to give and I don't want help. I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"I spilled my secrets to you on Saturday, or did you forget that? I trusted you and you can't trust me?"

"Jade, it's not about trust! I don't want to burden you!"

"Kill me now Vega, don't you understand it won't be a burden? I care about you!"

There was a silence as the class took in Jade's words. The Goth's hands were on Tori's shoulders, her breathing hard. Tori looked at the girl in front of her, her crush's declaration ringing in her ears. Then ever so quietly, she replied.

"My dad is dying."


	7. Why Do You Care?

**A/N: Howdy! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get up. I apologize for it's shortness D: I think I'm going too fast actually. Do you think I'm going too fast? You should tell me so I can slow it down. Cuz I have no idea. Well, I think a lot of you will like this chapter because... You'll see ;) Thank you again to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters, you guys make me keep going! Also, I am going to start another multi chaptered Jori (ambitious aren't I?) and it'll be normal haha and set in the future. I'm probably going to post the first chapter in a bit, so go check it out! And don't forget to reviewwwwwwwwww3 **

* * *

"Excellent! A twist! But sadly Tori, your letter was 'L' so Jade is the winner! Take a seat and Cat, go take Tori's place and do a scene about happiness!" Sikowitz yelled cheerily, not noticing the somber mood that had overtaken the room.

Jade stood on stage, frozen, as she looked at her friend who now had tears in her eyes. They were building fast, a dam threatening to overflow.

"Sikowitz, I need to use the restroom," the torn girl managed to choke out.

Hearing the crack in his student's voice, Sikowitz frowned.

"Sure thing Tori but are you oka-," he stopped as a blur of brown rushed past him and headed straight out the door. On stage, Jade felt the feeling return to her body and before she knew what she was doing, she was streaking after her crying friend. Her green irises followed the shaking body as she saw Tori disappear into the janitor's closet. _Our place_, she thought immediately, but pushed the thought away as she felt her footsteps carry her across the hallway until she was standing outside the wooden door with fingertips brushing the handle. Should she go in?

Hearing a heaving sob from inside the room, her question was answered. She made her way in, heart breaking when she saw a crying mass of Tori shaking on the floor. Kneeling next to her broken friend, Jade took the girl into her arms instinctually, not knowing what to do. Maybe it was the Angel inside of her but for some reason she needed to comfort Tori. Oh who was she kidding, this wasn't the Angel part of her, this was her caring about Tori. This was about her feelings about Tori. This was about her lov-

"Jade?" Tori's voice trembled as she spoke against the pale girl's skin, her face buried in dark hair. She recognized the scent of dark chocolate and mint rolled up in coffee.

Jade immediately broke away from her thoughts and looked down at the Latina.

"Tori are you ok? That's a stupid question, of course you're not okay. Fuck, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry for back there, I shouldn't have-" the Goth continued to ramble until she felt the girl in her arms break into a fresh round of sobs. Not knowing what to do, Jade slid down softly, hugging her friend and whispering comforting words in her ear. After what seemed like hours, Tori's sobs morphed to sniffles until she was still. Her brown eyes were still filled with tears but they had slowed to a trickle. Closing them, she took in the warm arms of the girl next to her and snuggled closer to her, relishing the comfort. Jade felt Tori shift closer to her and looked at her with sad eyes. She didn't say anything, waiting for Tori to take the initiative. But Jade was an impatient person by nature and accepting defeat, it was her who spoke first.

"Tori?"

The brown eyed girl was silent in her arms.

"Tori, I know you're upset. But you need to talk to me. I don't know about this comforting stuff so I know I'm probably doing it wrong but I do know that you need to talk about something. I don't care if it's about why you're upset just… don't shut me out. Please," Jade finished, sadness tingeing her tone. Yes she was a gank but she had a heart too. And seeing that sadness in Tori's eyes, those usually bright happy, cheery eyes had pierced her deeply. Tori was always the one to comfort everyone, to help everyone with their problems and make them smile. And here she was, looking broken beyond measure. Jade waited for a reply but there was only silence from the younger girl and Jade sighed.

"When I was younger, I wasn't allowed to read fairytales." Tori's voice broke the quiet, cracking as it was weakened from her crying. Jade's ears perked up as she took in her crush's words.

"My parents didn't really like them at all. They said fairytales were stupid, that nothing is ever that perfect and the goodness was sickening. What they didn't know was that I'd read them in the dark of the night when they were asleep. I remember I used to get Disney movies from my friends at school and watch them when no one was home. They would always make me smile. The fairies, the princesses, the princes. The villains always scared me and I hated what they did to the good characters. But is it wrong that if the villain dies, I cry for them too? No matter how evil they are, no matter how many good guys they hurt, is it wrong of me to not wish them to die? They may be villains but aren't they just doing what they know?" Tori paused, fresh tears running down her face.

"My whole life Jade, I've always been something I'm not supposed to be. I have expectations that I cannot live up to because they don't show me for who I am. But I'm forced to live up to them anyway, because that's what I'm supposed to do. So I pretend. I've pretended all my life Jade. I should hate the ones that make me pretend right? I should despise them for not letting me be myself. They're the villains! They're the bad guys, I'm supposed to hate them Jade! But... I don't. I can't. The good guys never cry for the bad guys, so why do I? No matter what happens, they're my parents Jade, he's my dad and I can't.. I just can't…" Tori trailed off, silenced by her own sobs, reinvigorated with anguish by the emotions brought up by her story.

Jade continued to rub her back as the girl sobbed into her embrace, her thoughts buzzing on what she just heard. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she realized something. Tori was just like her. Jade's father had tried constantly to mould her to his perfect Angel standards. He had hated her dark writing, despised her appearance, kept her at arm's length. He was ashamed to even call her his daughter. He made her wear Angel dresses and talk the way they would. He made her pretend to be someone she was not. But in all her anger towards him, she couldn't hate him. She could never hate him. He was her father. It sunk in how alike she and Tori really were and Jade looked down at her friend. Finally, there was someone who would understand.

The girl of her thoughts suddenly pulled away and Jade's brow scrunched in confusion, immediately missing the warmth of her friend.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean to say all that. I know it didn't make a lot of sense but thank you for listening. I'm just… I know we just recently became friends and this is too much and… I need to go." Tori stood abruptly, reaching for the door handle.

"Vega, wait!" A cool arm wrapped around her arm and Tori felt herself being turned to face Jade. She kept her eyes downward but a pale finger pushed her chin up so she could look into those breathtaking eyes that had stolen her heart.

"Tori. I know that this is hard for you. If my dad was dying I'd be just as upset. I just wish I knew what to say, how to help. Ugh! This is so frustrating for me! I don't know how to help you and that's all I want to do! Just… I don't think you realize that we've gone through the same thing. Ever since I was little, my dad has been trying to change me to fit what he wants me to be like. I have to dress his way and do his things and I have to pretend to be someone I'm fucking not and it irritates the hell out of me! I should be accepted for myself you know? People should like me for who I am and I they don't I don't give a fuck. But that's not how he sees it. And I couldn't hate it for him Tori. I may be incredibly angry at him, and I probably always will be but in the end, sadly he's my father. So I have to have some kind of emotional attachment to him. He's important to me. I hate it but he is. And if something happened to him… The point is, I'm here for you Tori. You can't just shut everyone out. You need to talk to someone or it'll build up inside of you and you'll explode. You have to understand it's not a burden. Seriously Vega, if _Jade West _is saying she actually gives a fuck about you, you better feel special cuz it doesn't happen very often. So calm your chiz okay? I'm here for you. I really do care just like I said back in class," Jade finished quietly, letting go of Tori's chin to look down at her shoes. Her heart was beating incredibly fast, waiting anxiously for Tori's reply.

"Why do you care so much?" came the anticipated whisper. Jade could feel the warmth of her friend's breath as she felt her take a step closer.

"I don't really know. The same way you didn't know about me. I guess because you're the only one who is determined to keep fighting. You keep pushing back and that's never happened to me before. And I figure if you care so much, I should too," the Goth replied, trying to keep her tone neutral.

Another step closer.

"I lied." She could feel a tingle running down her spine as a wave of sweet smelling warmth washed over her ear. Jade's heart was beating faster and faster, trying to think consciously about what was happening and failing. She took in Tori's words and her heart started flip flopping while her stomach was going wild.

"About what," she said quietly, eyes shutting closed.

"I do know why I care about you Jade," came the reply. Vanilla and lemons overwhelmed her senses, her nerves tingling. They were so close.

"Why?" the whisper spilling out of her mouth.

"Because Jade. I love you." Their lips were a breadth away now, heat pulsating off of both of them. Their hearts were thumping loudly, veins beating furiously in their ears. Jade had this sudden feel, this sudden _need _to touch Tori, any kind of contact. But the other girl had paused, waiting for Jade to do something, anything, any response at all. Their conversation ran through Jade's mind, Tori's laugh, smile, her warm arms, her loving personality.

_And as long I'm around, I won't let you push me away. I'm a fighter. I always have been. And I will fight back because I want you in my life Jade, whether you like it or not. _Tori's words rang in her ears, and the Angel had her answer.

"I think I love you too Tori," she breathed, leaning closer.

And in a heartbeat, soft lips were upon her own.


	8. Fireworks and Ice Cream

**A/N: Hi lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter ;) Finally the first kiss! Well real one anyway. Let's just hope things don't tear them apart. They're adorable aren't they? But what will happen now? Tori's family officially hate angels, not to mention they believe you should love within the Demon community. And as for Jade, well her dad is cool with anything as long as she acts like a perfect Angel. Except dating a demon of course ;) So what will happen? You should read on to find out :D **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Okay so I have started a new fanfic. It is called Break You Down and it's a normal fanfiction, the only thing is that it is AU. So no Hollywood Arts, nada. I personally believe it will be better written than this one because first person present tense is my forte, unlike this where it's third person past tense. Give it a try. You might like it(:**

**Now read on and reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

* * *

It was everything she'd imagined it to be. Fireworks danced behind her eyes and her heart flew off into the throes of the clouds, an indescribable emotion flooding her atrium. A cool hand came to cup her cheek, pale fingers tangling themselves in her brown waves and pulling her closer. Her hand rested on the back of her love's neck, refusing to let go while they were both on cloud nine. But sadly, there was this necessity to life that consisted of breathing so when she felt her lungs scream for oxygen, she pulled away from those magic lips and tried to lower her heart rate. Tori opened her eyes, panting, to see smiling green irises sparkling back at her. Both girls had smiles on their faces as they refused to step out of the close embrace. This time, it was Tori who spoke first.

"I've wanted that for so long."

Jade chuckled, a breathtaking sound, and raised her eyebrow cockily.

"Of course Vega, everyone does. I mean come on. I'm sexy and irresistible. It's a part of my charm."

"Oh, along with being a gank? You're the totally package aren't you?"

"I don't hear you complaining Vega."

"Maybe that's cuz- Mmmm." She was silenced by the same soft lips and melted into the embrace. Jade really was irresistible.

Jade broke the contact between them, smirking at her friend.

"You were saying?"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

They both knew they had to return to Sikowtiz's class. Everyone would be worried about them, especially after Tori's declaration. As they walked down the hall, closer than usual, Tori felt a cool hand take her own. Their fingers intertwined and she looked at Jade in surprise who was sporting a small smile.

"You're mine now. They should know that."

Tori only smiled and leaned over to peck her cheek. There would be consequences for this but she'd deal with them later.

The new couple made their way into Sikowitz's room where the room was talking among themselves. Sikowitz himself was sitting on stage, deep in thought, when his eyes shot towards the door to see the two students of his worries standing together, hand in hand. It was as if a curtain of silence had been draped across the classroom, all murmuring coming to a screeching halt. Jade only lifted her head higher and tightened her hold on Tori's hand.

"Sorry Sikowitz, we're back now."

Sikowitz was as shocked as the rest of his students but immediately a grin permeated his face and he jumped up in glee.

"Glad to have you back, both of you! Ah but Tori, Lane needs to see you in his office quickly. Jade you might want to go call off the search party for you two. Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie all left to find you so summon them backwards shall you please?"

Jade hesitated, looking at Tori to see if it was okay to leave her with Lane. Tori only looked at her with melting brown eyes and nodded with a sad smile. So giving an affirmative to Sikowtiz, the two girls walked back out of the classroom with Jade insisting to drop Tori at Lane's before she went off to look for their friends. Eventually they found themselves outside the counselor's office.

"Are you sure you don't want me with you? He's probably going to ask you about your dad." Jade looked at her friend, concern brimming in her eyes. Tori just smiled and pulled her in for a smoldering kiss, pulling apart with tingling lips.

"I'll be fine. Go find our friends and tell them we're okay." Giving Jade a warm hug, Tori smiled and disappeared inside Lane's office. Jade sighed and walked off to find her friends.

The first place she looked was the Black Box theatre, figuring that's where Tori might go if not the janitor's closet. There she found Cat and Robbie calling Tori's name and the occasional Jade mixed in there. Cat was looking under the stage while Robbie was up on top with the lights.

"Guys! I'm right here. Tori's fine, she went to Lane's. Where's Beck and Andre?"

Cat squealed at the sound of her voice and rushed towards Jade, pulling her into a bone crushing hug that almost knocked her over.

"JAAAAAADE! Oh my gosh I was so worried! Why was Tori crying? Is her dad really dying? Did you mean what you said? Do you really care about her? Is she okay? Where were you guys? Do you love her? Jade?" Cat assaulted her with a barrage of questions and it took all Jade had not to scream "NO!" right in her face. But she pushed down the rising anger, knowing her best friend only meant well.

"I think Tori would want to tell you herself. That is the only question I'm answering. Shapiro, get your butt down here so we can find Andre and Beck and get back to class." Jade walked out before there was any reply. She needed food, and she needed Tori.

* * *

"Guys, I have to tell you something. I know it was a little weird today in class, but it is true. My dad really is….. dying." She choked up on the last few words. Jade squeezed her friend's hand, trying to provide some comfort.

Around the table Beck, Andre, and Robbie offered words of comfort while Cat pulled her brunette friend in for a hug.

"How Tori?" Beck asked softly.

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it you idiot," Jade hissed at him, anger boiling.

Tori pulled away from Cat and squeezed Jade's hand gently. There were tears in her eyes but she wiped them away with her free hand.

"No it's okay. He… had to watch some prisoners and one of them escaped. He was beaten up pretty brutally."

"Maybe we should all go visit him in the hospital," Andre suggested, looking at his best friend.

Suddenly, Jade felt Tori stiffen beside her.

"No! That's okay! Umm, only family is allowed to see him so they wouldn't let you in," Tori stammered, nervous.

Only Jade picked up on her strange behavior and lifted an eyebrow in suspicion but she let it slide for now.

"I could bake him cupcakes!" Cat exclaimed excitedly. Suggestions flew across the table, back and forth until they were interrupted by a shrill nasally voice that was torture to Jade's ears.

"Hey you guys! What's up Tori's friends?" Trina Vega made her way to their table, strutting like she was a million bucks. Jade rolled her eyes. This loser. She was even worse than Robbie sometimes. She noticed as Trina casually ran her hands across Beck's back, as if she was giving him a massage. This struck Jade as strange but she swore she saw Tori's eyes narrow at her sister. Beck leaned away from her touch but Trina continued to walk around the table, running her hand across everyone's back.

"You guys planning to do something?" A casual hand across Andre.

"Like Karaoke Dokie or the beach?" Robbie's back.

"You should totally invite me." Cat.

She was getting closer towards Jade and stood behind her when Tori immediately stood up, blocking her touch.

"We were actually talking about how _annoying_ you are Trina. Don't you have those so called friends that you always hang out with? Go sit with them." Tori's eyes flashed dangerously, almost revealing their true color. Trina looked at her confused, her brow scrunched as she tried to assess her sister's behavior.

"Jeez Tori, calm your chiz, I'm going. Toodles! Bye Beck," she winked, blowing him a kiss.

"Do I get a flying kiss?" Robbie piped up hopefully.

The older Vega regarded him with disgust. "Not in a million years." She walked off, sashaying her hips.

"Well. It was worth a try."

* * *

"Tori?"

"Mmmm?"

The two were cuddled close together, the icy air from the kitchen out back blowing close by them. The Freezy Queen smelled of chocolate and sugar, people buzzing around with their bowls and cones of ice cream. Jade and Tori were sharing a mint chocolate chip coffee bowl at the booth in the back. One of Jade's arms was wrapped around Tori's waist with the Latina's head resting on her shoulder.

"What was that with Trina today?"

Jade felt Tori freeze at her side.

"What do you mean?"

"You got all snappy at her all of a sudden. Not that I mind because she's an annoying gank, but you usually don't. What'd she do to irritate you?"

Tori was silent at her side.

"You know I hate it when you do that. Talk to me."

"I just… I don't know Jade. I guess… Trina has a very low opinion of you guys and I didn't want to give her the opportunity to… think worse of you guys."

"Tori that makes no sense."

"I know." The younger girl sighed, conflicted.

"You're hiding something from me. You've dropped all these weird comments ranging from your parents wanting you to be together with your own 'group' whatever that means, and now this thing with Trina… What's going on Tori? Why can't tell me? If it's the whole burden thing again-"

"It's not," Tori interrupted softly. "I'm… not allowed to tell you. It's not my secret to spill."

Jade huffed, irritated. Before she could say anything else, Tori spoke up again.

"Besides, it's not like you're not hiding something from me." Now it was Jade's turn to freeze.

"What?"

"Come on Jade, I know you. There's something you're not telling me. And since I'm not telling you my secret, I don't expect you to tell me yours okay? So let's just drop this. Please."

The brown eyed girl looked down, unable to look her companion in the eyes. The silence between them was heavy with the secrets they could not tell. Their worlds were tearing them apart when they had just begun.

Then Jade spoke, her voice thick with an emotion Tori could not place. Was it guilt?

"Let's just change the subject okay? I don't want to fight."

Tori smiled up at her friend and nodded gratefully.

"So… I don't exactly know how to do this considering that I've never done it before and it may just be reinstating the obvious but I have to ask you know and I'm probably rambling right now but-"

Tori silenced her with a kiss and then pulled back to look at Jade with raised eyebrows.

"You gonna say whatever it is now?"

"God Vega you turned me into a rambler. Jesus. "

"That's what you had to say?!"

"Maybe it was. Or maybe you'll never know because you cut me off."

"Jaaaaade!"

"Okay, okay fine. Tori Vega, will you, uh, be my, um, my…."

"Jade."

"I'm trying!"

"Jade."

"Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend? There, I said it, happy?"

Soft lips magically found their way atop her own.

"Does that answer your question?"


	9. Secrets Divided

**A/N: Hey lovelies(: Ok so some news. School for me starts on Monday. Which means my updates will take longer than they usually do. I will try my very best to get things out as soon as possible but it will be harder because I'm in an advanced program that is a lot of work so I'll be short on time. I adore each and every one of you for favoriting, following, and reviewing and yes I say that every time but it's true. I love your responses, each and every one. I've been told to shorten my A/N's so I'm going to try and attempt that because I despise annoying people. So enough of me. Please review(: And get down, and get lost.**

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me home babe. Good night, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Tori leaned over and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. She leaned back, only to be caught by a cool hand that pulled her towards those sparkling eyes again and soft lips crashed on hers, deepening the sensation. When they pulled apart, those orbs of green winked at her, a mischievous glint shining within.

"Now that. Is a goodnight kiss. See you tomorrow Vega."

Tori left the car, breathless. Jade tended to have that effect on her. Still dazed, she walked through her door.

Inside, the young demon frowned, her high from the kiss diminishing. She really had wanted Jade to stay the night but didn't want to rush things. After all, their first kiss had been that day, not to mention Jade had asked her to be her girlfriend only three hours ago. Jade had slept over before with the gang, but never alone. And plus this time, it would have meant more.

Tori had never been intimate with anyone. She knew Trina had, it being a part of her act. Trina had insisted on it being no fun with mortals, looking forward to the day where she would be able to partake in that pleasure with the demon she would be Joined to. She had experienced urges before of course, but had always pushed them away. No one was really worth it. She knew that she would rather be Consumed than share something that intimate with another demon who enjoyed murdering angels and despised mortals. In reality, she figured that her true love would be a mortal who took her just the way she was. She had considered the possibility of her true love being an angel but had immediately shrugged that thought away. Angels and demons could never be together. Besides, considering the girlfriend she had now, she doubted the angel type was for her anyway. Jade was too demonic to be an angel. Tori grinned. She wished Jade had been a demon though. Life would be easier.

But then again, Jade as an actual demon wouldn't make her Jade. Jade was the way she was because she was mortal. If Jade had grown up brainwashed to believe that mortals were worthless and angels deserved to be killed she'd be a completely different person. Jade was sarcastic and coarse for sure, but no one of it came out of actual hatred. That's what Tori liked. Jade could be mean but wouldn't hate people. Not the way demons did. Not the way Tori was supposed to. Internally, she sighed. She missed her girlfriend.

A note caught her eye. Trina and Holly had headed to a late movie, leaving her alone for the night. Heading to the refrigerator, she pulled out a glass of pink lemonade and made her way up the stairs. Jade engulfed her thoughts with green eyes sparkling in her mind, those rosy lips, that adorable smirk, raven locks of hair. Tori closed her eyes and smiled, her heart soaring. Maybe this was true love. Maybe it was Jade. She knew she was thinking about this way too fast but something about Jade made her feel alive, made her feel happy. She didn't have to pretend, she didn't have to act, she didn't have to hide. The only thing laying between them was her secret. And Jade's. This thought made a frown grow on the young demon's countenance.

She didn't know what Jade's secret was. She didn't think it was as big as hers but it was a problem nonetheless. She knew Jade didn't open up to people very easily and it was something that would come in time. She was confident that they would have that time. Like she told Jade, she was a fighter. And no matter what happened, she was never going to let Jade go. Screw her Guardians. Screw Trina. Screw the Coven. Screw everyone who disapproved. She would fight for Jade. To the death if she had to.

She opened the door to her room. It was dark, a slight chill filling the room. She walked straight towards her bathroom, closing the door and turning on the shower. As she stepped in and began to cleanse her figure, all she could think about that one dream she had, the night when Jade slept over after the pool party. Tori had woken up, shocked, but tried to let it go and forget. The place in the dream was pretty though. Jade had called it The Wishing Po-

There was a crash outside her bathroom.

Tori froze, her heart racing. She stood there shock, her sense in overdrive, her demon ears curling into points, something they only did when she was scared in her true form. Quietly, she shut off the water, grabbing a towel and placing it over her naked body. In usual conditions, she would go out in her demon form to scare away the attacker but she couldn't if it was a mortal. She couldn't kill an intruder, even if her life was at risk. But, she thought as she reached over to grab the plunger, she could beat him until he got out of her house.

Slowly pulling her clothes on, she turned off the bathroom light, gripping the plunger in one hand. The other hand on the door knob, she began to turn it slowly. Her heart was thumping in her chest, blood pounding in her ear. She pulled the door open inch by inch and she was still looking into a dark room. Her senses were tingling, sensing movement on her bed. This was her chance.

Barreling into her room with a yell, she pounced on the figure on her bed and straddled their hips as they fell backwards, about to whack them senseless with the wooden utensil in her hand when a familiar voice shrieked.

"Jesus Vega, it's only me! What the fuck?"

"JADE?!" the demon yelled loudly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!" Her screeches rebounded off the walls, echoing lightly.

"I was _trying _to surprise you before you decided to go all attacker mode on me. What the fuck Tori god I try to be nice and you start acting like a bitch. Seriously, I guess I should just stop doing nice things then," the lilting voice snapped with malicious intent, a snarky undertone evident in her words.

Tori sighed, putting down the plunger. She looked at those sparkling green eyes and melted. She didn't have a chance.

"Don't do that again okay? You really really scared me," she said softly, looking away.

Hearing that broken soft voice shook something inside Jade and her anger withered away. She felt bad about what she said. It was only a natural reaction, for all Tori knew it could've been a murderer or a robber. She was just paranoid, and rightly so. Jade reached up and took Tori's face in her hands, pulling those quivering brown eyes to look her way. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Tori, it's my fault too. I should've known it would scare you, especially a crash like that. Which by the way was me falling into your room from the window and knocking my head on your desk," the older girl grumbled. Tori gave her a small smile, amused.

"I understand why you're upset Jade, I do. You were just trying to be sweet and roma- Woah wait, what? Jade West, romantic?" Surprised brown eyes latched themselves on bashful green ones.

"Oh shut up Vega. I didn't feel like going home to an empty house and no one else is awake so I came over here," she said, suppressing a smile.

Tori giggled and poked her in the tummy.

"Admit Jade, you missed me," she laughed, hugging her girlfriend.

"I did nothing of the sort and if you don't get off me right now, I will make you."

A warm breath tickled her ear.

"Go ahead."

It was so seductive, so alluring, so _intense _that Jade lost her breath for a second, frozen under the spell. Tori had this magic power over her, with every little thing she did pulling Jade in under her control. Which was not cool. Jade West would not be controlled.

Abruptly, she flipped their positions, now leering at her girlfriend while straddling her hips. Her hands clasped Tori's and pinned them above her head, making sure she couldn't fight. Jade leaned in closely, lips almost touching and stopped before they could meet. She held Tori's gaze which she could see was slowly clouding over and turning dark. Smirking, she chuckled lowly.

"I just did."

Tori bucked up to meet her lips, Jade pulling away sharply only to come back when Tori fell back. Tori growled, frustrated and tried again, only to miss again as Jade refused to let their lips touch.

"Someone's feisty."

"Yeah you're the only one that seems to bring that out of me."

"Not that I don't adore teasing you mercilessly Vega, in more ways than one," Jade winked at her only to see her cheeks turn crimson, " but I'm actually exhausted. So. I think I'm gonna go home."

Her girlfriend whined, her eyes turning sad.

"Don't go Jade. I thought you didn't want to go home to an empty house."

Jade shrugged, sitting up and freeing Tori's hands.

"I don't, but oh well." She stood up from the bed and watched the younger girl follow her lead. Giving in and pulling her in for a deep kiss, Jade pulled away and turned to climb back out the window when she felt a hand close softly around her own.

"Stay the night. Please?" a warm voice pleaded quietly. Jade turned, surprised at the offer.

"You really want me to?"

The young demon blushed again, her cheeks shining.

"I do. But if you're not comfortable…"

"No, it's not that, I just didn't expect you to… You don't seem like the fast type if you know what I mean," Jade teased, laughing when a strong arm punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"No you pervert. Actually sleep."

Chuckling, Jade made her way back to Tori, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Fine. But you better not be opposed to some cuddling because your room is cold."

"For some reason, I don't think I'll mind at all."

* * *

Tori hummed with delight as she made her way back up the stairs. Jade had wanted a soda so Tori had thrown her a pair of black pajamas she owned before she pranced downstairs to grab the fizzy drinks. Smiling, she stepped down the hallway towards her room , happiness enveloping her thoughts. Jade was staying the night! She was looking forward to this way too much.

"Jaaaaade," she sang, opening the door.

The sight she saw made her freeze, her eyes bulging as her heart stopped. The soda almost slipped from her hand, somehow managing to keep it safe. She was crumbling to pieces inside as she watched her girlfriend pulling on her pajamas.

Jade had already gotten the pants on and was just shimmying into the top. But not before Tori could see the two diagonal stretches of skin on her back where according to everything she had ever learned, housed a set of wings that only belonged to her kind's mortal enemies; the Angels.


	10. Cheesy Cheesy Jade

**A/N: Hi lovelies! Ohmygod it's been like a week. School started, which is obviously why its taken so long for me to get this up. I'm going to ramble about my life now so if you dont really care haha start reading(: If you do, well, I love you.**

**Basically, this whole week, I've gotten 15 hours of sleep. 3 hours a day. (School days) That's how much homework I have. I havent been able to write at all and it's killing me inside. I'm slowly dying haha. I knew IB would be this much work but... *sigh* Ah well, it'll be worth it in the end(: I think my updating will have to be once a week, I really do. Considering the amount of work I get... That'd be the smart idea. I am so so so sorry for the long wait for this but sadly, it will have to be the norm): This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I felt like that was a good place to stop for now. There's a teensy bit of fluff at the end to hold you off(: And before you know it, the next chapter will be up and running!**

**Thank you again to all my followers, reviewers, and favoriters. You guys mean the world to me and I appreciate you so much. Now enough of me. Get down there, and dont forget to reviewwwwww! ~**

* * *

It was if the world had stopped breathing. She couldn't take her eyes off the sight in front of her, even as the tight fabric of the shirt had been pulled down. It was as if David had pressed his watch, and time was still. This couldn't be true. There was no way. Jadelyn West could not be an- she couldn't even acknowledge it. No. No no no no-

"I know I'm sexy Vega, but there's no need to stare."

Jade's voice cut through her shock like a knife, leaving Tori shaken while she looked at her girlfriend.

Her mind was whirling at hurricane speeds, trying to process what had just happened. Emotions danced at war in her eyes. Jade? An... angel? Tori visibly shuddered, causing Jade to frown in concern.

"Tori? Babe? You okay?" Jade took a small step forward, her hand reaching out softly.

Tori flinched, unable to stifle the reaction. An _angel_. Jade was an angel.

Jade reached back, a pang of hurt striking her as she took in Tori's response to her movements.

"Tori, what the hell is going on? Did I do something? Was it me?"

She awaited the answer, her eyes boring into the frozen girl in front of her as confusion engulfed her. What the fuck?

Finally, Tori forced herself to respond, casting her eyes away from Jade. Her voice came out shaky and unsure, the Goth's brow wrinkling in worry at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Yeah. I'm- I'm fine. I just… need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," Tori muttered. "Here's your soda." Setting down the sugared drink, she walked quickly to the bathroom across the hall closer to Trina's room and slipped inside. She locked the door, hands shaking as they fiddled with the door knob and Tori collapsed slowly and slid down the wooden beams as she tried to make sense of her emotions.

Jade was an angel. Her mortal enemy. Her Jade. Her Jade was an angel. She loved an angel. Angels were her kind's mortal enemies. Jade was her kind's mortal enemy. She was in love with her mortal enemy. Tori wanted to scream in frustration, the anger pent up in her soul. Just when something was going right! Why?! Her Jade had feathered wings that let her fly. Her Jade was born in Arconia. Her Jade probably knew the people who had hurt David. At this, Tori took in a sharp breath. Angels had almost killed David. David was an angel. If her Quad found out… If the Coven found out… She would be Consumed and Jade would be Exterminated. It would have been a different matter if Jade had been a mortal and Tori insisted on fighting for her. At the worst, she'd be Exiled, banished from the Detriverse. And while she'd miss her Quad, if she got to be with Jade, it would have been okay. But now… What was she going to do? She couldn't turn in Jade. She couldn't. She loved her. Jade accepted her the way she was. She had come too far to give up now. There was no way she'd send Jade's head on a platter to the Coven, putting Jade's life in jeopardy.

But wasn't being with Tori jeopardizing enough? If anyone found out… Jade would be Exterminated in a matter of seconds. Her Quad would rip Jade to shreds. The Coven would burn her and throw her ashes in the Fields of Detriment. Jade's life was in danger as it was. Maybe they needed to… end this. Tori closed her eyes, her heart beating painfully within her chest. Even the thought of being away from Jade ached deeply. She couldn't do it. She was too selfish. Not now. Not when they had just gotten together. Not when she won the fight. Not when Jade had let her in. She couldn't. She couldn't let Jade go.

She had promised Jade she would fight. She had promised that she wouldn't give up on her. She had promised to stay in her life no matter what. And she planned on keeping that promise.

"_Even if she ends up Exterminated?" _hissed the small voice in her brain.

"_You're selfish enough that you'd rather she be dead then with you? Maybe she wants to live Tori. Can you imagine that? Maybe she'd rather live then be with you."_

"No," Tori stated shaking. "She said she thinks she loves me."

"_And that automatically means you mean more to her than her own life? Come on Tori no one is that special."_

Her hands couldn't stay still as sobs threatened to break out.

"Until David gets back. He's the most perceptive. When he gets back… I'll rethink this ending," she whispered to herself.

Trina and Holly would question her for sure, but they would never truly imagine or consider that Jade was Angel. She didn't fit the standards. She was cruel, vindictive, shallow, mean, and selfish to them. They couldn't see what Tori had now come to love. And now, looking back on her interactions with Jade, Tori could see how her girlfriend could be an angel. She was loving, caring, comforting, sweet. She hated showing it but it was there and it came out in the smallest of ways. Jadelyn West really was an Angel. And Tori knew that she loved her either way.

* * *

Jade was confused. Tori had run off with a shocked expression on her face as if she couldn't believe what she saw. But what had Tori seen to make her so skittish? Jade sighed. She was sprawled out on Tori's bed, watching the ceiling fan spin in rapid circles, cooling the rising air around it. With a glance at the watch, she realized it had been about ten minutes since Tori had gone. She closed her eyes, frustrated and let the thoughts overtake her.

She was also scared. She knew this was going too fast. They had kissed only this afternoon, been labeled girlfriends only about five hours ago, and now they were spending their first night together. Granted, they weren't doing anything, but was this normal? Was she supposed to feel this way so quickly? There had always been a degree of attraction towards the younger Vega, but she had refused to acknowledge it until now. Judging by the way her girlfriend had spoken, it had sounded like Vega had had a crush on her for a while now. And Jade was only just now accepting her feelings. So what was so terrifying that Tori had to run away from her instead of talk to her? Shouldn't Jade be the hesitant one in this relationship? She had always been so hesitant of opening up, she still was. But it felt like Tori was the one who had more trouble with it. Like she had bigger secrets then Jade could ever imagine.

In all honesty, Jade didn't mind if people found out she was an Angel. They'd never believe her anyway. The dark, gothic Jade West, an angel? Jade smirked at the thought. If she was anyone else looking it at her, she wouldn't believe it either. Angels were supposed to be kind, funny, smart, sweet, and helpful. Angels were supposed to be like Tori Vega.

And there it was again. No matter how much she tried to sway her thoughts from Vega, it wouldn't work. She was a part of Jade already. Stuck like glue.

"Hey." The quiet voice snuck into her mind, registering as Jade shot up to find the source. The subject of her thoughts stood in the doorway with a small smile.

"Hey." Her response was curt, but she tried to fill it with some love. Tori's appearance screamed a need for comfort. Jade watched cautiously as her girlfriend watched her, something flickering in her eyes.

"Tori-" The younger girl crossed the room at a ferocious speed, pulling Jade's lips to mold to her own. Jade was taken aback by the sudden motion but responded eagerly, the passion in the kiss building. There was power, want, lust, and love in the simple action as Tori reined control. Her lips were ferocious, her tongue forcing its way into Jade's mouth. She had never kissed anyone like this, with full abandon and no regret. She needed reassurance; she needed to know that this was real, that this couldn't end. She needed Jade. And she was going to do any damn thing to get her.

It was Jade who first pulled away for air, her deep green eyes growing darker as she panted lightly.

"Tori, baby, hold on, lemme catch my-"

Again, she was cut off as the need, the want, the desire found its way onto her countenance as the girl she needed with all her heart and soul consumed her being again, those soft lips upon her own. They stayed like that, filled with each other until the lack of oxygen tore them apart, their bodies connected in the simplest of ways while their hearts were intertwines as one. Jade attempted to speak after her heart rate resumed normal, the magic of the moment leaving her breathless.

"Tori-"

The brunette simply shook her head, pleading in her eyes.

"Not right now Jade. Later ok?"

Jade forced her frustration down, swallowing the tension with a gulp. She took a deep breath and smiled, pressing her lips to Tori's forehead.

"Of course."

* * *

"Jade?"

"Hmmm?"

""Suppose a murderer gave you a choice okay? A choice involving me. You could either live by leaving me, or die by staying with me. What would you choose?"

The two girls were snuggled up in Tori's bed, the TV humming in the background. The air was warm, Jade's arms wrapped around Tori's figure. The night had long ebbed to early morning, the crisp air of the single digit numbers flashing softly besides the bed.

Jade looked down incredulously at her girlfriend, not believing the choice placed in front of her.

"What the fuck? Why would you even ask that? Is it not obvious?"

Tori flinched at her sharp tone, looking downcast. She started to pull out of Jade's embrace.

"Yes, yes of course, I'm sorry, I know that was a stupid question of course you would choose life I mean come on-"

"Tori."

"I'm not that special anyway in a life or death situation, you'd definitely pick life, who wouldn't-"

"Tori."

"I mean yeah, I'd hope you'd pick me but I understand completely it's obv-"

"Tori!" Jade stopped her girlfriend's rambling with a chaste kiss, glaring at her as she pulled back.

"Will you let me speak Vega? I _meant _that I'd pick to die by staying with you. Is it really not that obvious? I mean come on Tori, you've freaking fought for me. You're the only one in 17 years. I'd rather die happy, with you in my arms then live without you and your infectious smile and sunshine personality and your annoying need to take care of people and your stupid adorable faces and everything else. I mean come on Vega, you've turned me into a sap. How am I supposed to let you go? Not to mention I'd stab this murderer in the eyes with my scissors and whisk you away. Jesus, when did I get so cheesy?"

"Jade."

"What?"

"I love you."

Silence filled the air, floating upon whispered dreams.

"I love you too."


	11. Fluffy Clouds of Love

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been 2 weeks. I said one. I know. Gosh. I have excuses if you care to hear them. If you dont skip the next paragraph, just know that I sincerely and truly apologize for the delay.**

**So my excuses? My lame ones that dont make up for this? School. It's all school. During the week I dont sleep, so during the weekend I pass out. It's a nice system, but if only it had time to write built into it. Last weekend, I was planning to update, I really was, but my birthday was on Saturday (I'm 16 now guys) and Sunday was homework day. Friday was sleep day. And then it was the week again! And this weekend, I had my party yesterday and today is Sunday night and I wanted to get this up because I hate letting people down :/ I'm so sorry this is late, and I know I was supposed to update BYD this weekend but that is gonna have to pushed ahead and ahhhhh. I'm so sorry. Really and truly.**

**I could have put something angsty and cliff hangery at the end of this but I didnt haha. I let you off. But be warned. The next chapter will make things so much more complicated, things are gonna get ugly. So be warned! This is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be but I left out the cliff hanger and that's why. So you're lucky. I adore reviews, they remind me that people actually care about this so please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review. It means the world to me. Again, I'm so sorry, and I love each and every one of you for being patient with me. You guys are the best. Love you(: Review!**

* * *

The morning sun drifted in through the crisp air, illuminating dancing particles swirling in circles. A ray of sunshine fell upon a mound of blankets piled atop a lump, hair splayed out across the pillows. The clock to the side blinked 7:00 a.m. as the silence in the room was interrupted by the movement of the lump settled on the covers.

Tori awoke, blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the light infiltrating the room. She looked down at the presence next to her and sleepily smiled as she started to get up and get ready for the day. She placed a kiss upon Jade's forehead, chuckling when her girlfriend smiled slightly in her sleep. She looked so happy, so innocent…. Tori's smile slid off her face. She looked like an Angel. Because she was one. Muffling a small groan, Tori made her way to the shower, confused and conflicted. As she washed away the dirt from her skin, she thought of the danger she was putting Jade in. Was it worth it?

She remembered Jade's words from last night but should she really accept it? Should she let Jade do this for her? Did she deserve it? They would hurt her Jade. If Trina and Holly found out, they would spare no thought before reporting her Jade, and Jade would be gone before she knew it. They'd take her away, far away from Tori and she didn't know if she could handle that.

But who said Tori wasn't going to fight for her? She _loved _this girl. Love is a powerful thing. And she was assuming Jade would be completely weak against her kind. She was an Angel, she'd have to have learned training. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself if she needed to. And in the end, love conquers all. That's all that matters right?

* * *

"Ugh, today is so exhausting!" Jade dropped her head onto Tori's shoulder, the brunette chuckling as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"Jade, we've only been at school for 3 periods."

"3 periods too long."

"Sikowitz wasn't that bad."

"Yeah when he wasn't preaching the 87th Amendment which doesn't exist."

"You know the milk gives him visions."

"I'd like to stick that coconut up his-"

"Jade!"

"Just saying."

Both of them were grinning, hands entwined. They were sitting in the janitor's closet eating lunch together. Tori held out a piece of her sandwich for Jade to nibble when she took the entire piece.

"Jade! That's my lunch!"

"You held it out for me!"

"Yeah, to take a bite!"

"That was a bite!"

"No It wasn't that was like three!"

"Like you eat anyway."

"I do eat, thank you very much."

"I'm Tori Vega, and even though I'm as skinny as a stick, I eat like a man and won't share with my girlfriend!"

"I don't talk like that!"

"If I give you some licorice will you give me a kiss?"

"Jade!"

They laughed, rolling around as they brought out the ticklebunny twins, only stopping to catch their breath when they were still. They lay together, smiles plastered on their faces as they took in each other. Jade's arm was wrapped around Tori, keeping her at eye level as the rainforest met the fresh harvest of chocolate. Their lips met slowly and naturally and they enjoyed the presence of each other, their tongues dancing in rhythm. It came to a natural end and they pulled back to gaze at each other once more.

"Why aren't you like this with anyone else?" Tori asked quietly, her eyes falling deep into pools of green.

"Like what?" Jade lost herself in that concerned gaze filled with love. No one had ever looked at her like that. It was nice. It was different.

"Sweet, nice."

"Jade West is _not _sweet. Don't ever say that again."

"But you areeeeee!"

"Vega!"

"Fine!"

The silence stretched between them for a couple minutes, until Jade threw her hands in the air, exasperated, and groaned.

"Fine. Honestly? I don't know. You're the only one who seems to bring it out of me. And the thing is Tori, I'm only like this with you. And I want it to stay that way. I want to be your Jade like this. I'm going to be a gank to everyone else, I'm sorry but I will. Because the person you see in front of you right now is your Jade, no one else's. Why should they get to see that? And honestly, Tor, I'm going to say this right now. If you expect me to change the way I am, then I'm sorry, I can't do this with you. I have to be myself, and I want you to accept me for who I am. I'd love to become a better person, I don't mind changing, but I want to do it because I want to, not because I have to. I would do anything to make you happy Tori but I can't mould myself to your expectations. I've been doing that my entire life, and I know you understand me. Our parents have been doing the same thing and I'm tired of it. So, I'm sorry if I can't be everything you want."

Tori smiled at Jade, her eyes smoldering lightly.

"Why are you always the one to go off on sappy monologues?"

"Another thing that happens thanks to you Vega."

Tori snuggled closer to Jade, sighing.

"I'd never ask you to change Jade. I know what it's like to be expected to be something you're not. And I know you do too. You're my Jade, nothing can change that. No one will come between us," she said tensely.

Jade frowned and looked at her closely.

"Are you planning for someone to?"

Tori looked up suddenly, her eyes sharp.

"No! I'm just… saying."

"Are you talking about the kids at school after we tell them? Cuz if they touch you-"

"Wait! After? Like… not an if? Not _if _we tell them?"

Jade paused, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you… not want to?"

"No! No I do! I just didn't know if you… wanted to…."

The Goth rolled her eyes.

"Vega, you're so stupid. Tomorrow at lunch. Meet me where we usually sit ok?"

"Are you going to tell everyone?"

"You'll find out now won't you?"

"Jaaaaaaaade!"

"That is not going to work this time."

"Really? Will this?"

"Will wha- Harumph- Vega- Stop- Kissing- Me- Ah!"

"Tell me?"

"No."

"You suck."

"I know."

* * *

"So why did we come to your father's house?"

Tori looked up at the big home in awe, taking in the white purity of everything. Then again, she reminded herself bitterly, Jade was an Angel.

"Because we've spent so much time at your house and we have homework to do," Jade responded quickly, strutting forward and jamming the keys into the lock. The door clicked in response and she pushed her way inside, acknowledging that her father still hadn't made it home.

"Are we actually going to do homework?" Tori said anxiously, biting her lip.

Jade waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You thinking about doing something else Vega?" She said seductively, taking a step closer. Tori shivered at the immediate closeness.

"N-no," she stammered, trying to back away only to find herself against a wall.

"I think you are. I think Tori's got some naughty thoughts, doesn't she now?" Tori could feel the warm breath close to her ear, her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes, Jade's scent permeating her nostrils.

"J-Jade," the brunette tried to talk, but gasped as lips met her collarbone, gliding downward along her neck. They sucked lightly, caressing the area with a swirling tongue before a nip of pain made her moan as teeth sunk into the teased skin. She could feel Jade's hands running down her sides, slipping under her top as cool fingers met hot skin. Her mind was whirling and she could feel a stem of desire shivering through her as she fought to remain sane with Jade so near.

"J-Jade. Babe. N-not now. H-homework-k," she managed to push out, as Jade traveled down to her shoulders as her fingers crept upwards.

"Later," Jade growled, finding what she needed. She slipped her digits under the silk bra and rubbed until she found what she was looking for, eliciting a sharp moan from Tori.

"N-no, Jade now. N-not r-ready," Tori let out, breathless.

Jade stopped what she was doing and look up at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," Tori whispered, looking away.

She was pulled back to twinkling green eyes, gazing at her deeply.

"Don't be. I love you. And I'm willing to wait."

Jade smiled at her, the grin imitated upon Tori as well.

"I love you too."

"You better. Now let's go get some homework done."


	12. A Storm's Abrewin'

**A/N: I'm usually not this bad at keeping and meeting deadlines. The only thing I can say is blame school. I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. There's no point in repeating the same old things again. Sorry I'm not in a great mood... Life has been hard. Make it better. Review. Please.**

* * *

The house was huge. It sparkled everywhere you looked, a twinkle in every corner. Tori looked around in awe as her girlfriend led her up the stairs. It was heaven, ironically.

"If you keep gaping like that you're gonna swallow a fly Vega," Jade smirked, watching her girlfriend.

"It's just so big…"

"Well yeah it's a West residence. What do you expect? This is what West Labels pays for."

Tori froze, looking at Jade in shock.

"Wait _the _West Labels? The one that has sponsored so many artists? Like Niley Dyrus, Telena Homez, Emi Movato? _The West Labels_?"

Jade laughed, filling the room.

"Yes Tori did you not figure that out?"

"I-I just thought that West was a common last name a-and you never talked about it… Wait so your dad is Abe West?"

Jade paused, looking at her girlfriend.

"Is there a problem?" she asked quietly.

"No! Of course not, I'm just shocked."

Tori took Jade's hand pulling her close.

"It was a surprise that's all. But Abe West?!" Tori squealed and Jade chuckled.

"His full name is Abraxos but yeah."

Jade felt Tori stiffen and looked at her. There was fear in her eyes and Jade immediately began to worry.

"Tori? Tori babe?"

It felt like all time had stopped. Tori's heart was pounding in her ears as she realized the truth of the situation. Jade's father's name was Abraxos. Jade was an angel. Jade's father who was an angel was named Abraxos. _Abraxos the angel_. The leader of their kind. And Jade was his daughter.

Suddenly, the room went dark.

* * *

She woke up on Jade's bed, her girlfriend was frantically running around the room.

"I don't know what to do idiot, that's why I called you!" she snapped.

Tori looked at her girlfriend, amused.

"No she just passed out and I carried her to my room and she still hasn't woken up, do I take her to the hospital-"

"Jade," Tori croaked, trying to get her girlfriend's attention.

"Or do I take her to the ER, do I take her home, I don't know Andre just tell me what to fucking do-"

"Jade," Tori attempted, a little louder.

"You're her best friend you must know something Jesus this is why I don't talk to you people-"

"Jade!" Tori spoke out, louder than before.

Jade paused and looked over to see her girlfriend smiling at her.

"Tori!"

The Goth rushed over and started attacking her girlfriend with kisses.

"Don't." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Ever." Kiss. "Do that to me again."

Tori only grinned, responding enthusiastically until they broke away.

"Someone was worried," she teased lightly.

Jade furrowed her brow and glared at the brunette.

"Oh shut up Tori you passed out what was I supposed to do? Go out and buy candy canes?" she scoffed.

Tori's smile faltered as she recollected the events before her blackout. Abraxos West. Jade's father. Leader of the angels. If her Quad or the Coven found out….

"Jade… I need to go home," she whispered sadly, looking at the Goth.

Jade was taken aback, surprised.

"Is everything okay? Did I do something?"

"No Jade I… I need to get home," she sighed, attempting to stand. The room started spinning and she almost collapsed if a soft pair of arms had not caught her.

"No Tori. This needs to stop." Tori looked up in surprise at the firm voice that had taken ahold of her Jade.

"You're not going to block me out like every fucking time. I love you Tori, you need to start confiding in me. I trusted you Vega and you're damn well going to trust me." The fire in Jade's eyes was growing now and Tori felt a prick of fear touch her.

"I'm sorry Jade, I can't-"

"No Tori! Stop! Again with the secrets! What is so damn secret that you can't tell your own girlfriend? How am I supposed to trust you Tori? You won't tell me anything! You refuse to let me in! Why? What more do I need to fucking do Vega! I do it all here and you? You sit there and cry. This happens all the time and I'm tired of being the one to fix it Tori! I'm not used to this you know. In me and Beck's relationship, it was him doing all this. I was the one that needed it. But in this situation? It's me doing the work. Where's your side Tori? All you do is block me out when all I'm doing is trying to help. You just keep secrets and I'm sick and tired of it. So you're going to tell me right now you understand?"

Jade was livid. She stood Tori up, watching her closely.

"I can't Jade! There are thing I cannot say and I cannot do and you're going to have to understand that! I'm forced to keep things from you even though I don't want to! There are things you don't understand right now and neither do I but I'm trying my best to get through it and all I want is your support! Do you think I like this? You think I like keeping things from you? Well I don't Jade! I'm not that selfish and I can't believe you think I am! And is that what you really think of me? That I'm a weak person who sits there and cries all the time? Well let me tell you Jadelyn August West, I can be strong if I want to! I thought you'd protect me. I guess I was wrong."

Tori made to storm out of the room as tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrollably when Jade took the crying girl into her arms and smoothed her hair until the shaking stopped.

When it did, she took Tori's chin and made it face her.

"I'm still angry at you. But let's get you home. I'll drive you."

Tori only nodded, not looking at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

The drive home was silent. As they pulled up into the Vega house, Tori made to get out when a hand stopped her.

"Tori… We'll work this out right?"

Tori smiled weakly and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Of course Jade. I promise."

She left the car in a daze. They just had their first fight. And Jade's father was her kind's worst enemy. She sat down on the steps, pulling at her hair frustrated. What kind of sick game was this? And why her?

Suddenly she felt a new presence enter her home and she looked around confused. She was in front of her own front door so… Demons.

She opened the door quickly to find Holly and Trina waiting for her, the room lit darkly. There was no light except for the small candle glowing on the table, painting their faces in a malicious light.

Holly was looking at her, pure hatred in her eyes. Trina's had the same gleam, only less livid. The room was silent and Tori could feel the other two demons behind her Quad, hidden in the darkness. There was a long silence and Tori could feel the tension in the room rising. She was about to speak when Holly's quiet voice rang through the room.

"Tell us where Abraxos is or your Angel dies."


	13. Fire in Her Bones

**A/N: I feel like a terrible person. It's been two months and I said two weeks. School is so crazy, you have no idea. I was hoping to post this as a Christmas present and here it is. I am also planning to update BYD today so please please please be patient with me. The way things are going, I'm not going to be going to sleep for the next year and a half. Stuff is crazy. It was hard to write this chapter but I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for taking soooooo long to update. You guys are amazing. Please review. I love you all~**

* * *

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the words. Her heart stopped, the fear and nervousness beginning to radiate off her body. How had they known? How did they find out?

"Don't even try to deny it," Holly sneered, taking slow steps forward. "I told the both of you that there would be extra lookouts around. They follow everyone, even their own kind. And for good reason obviously." Holly reached the spot in front of Tori, her red eyes boring into her Progeny's. "Even after everything that happened with David, you continued to associate with an Angel? And you hid it from us?" she roared, slapping Tori so hard at the last word that the young Demon flew across the room and slammed into the wall with a groan. Trina began to take a step forward to stop her Guardian but a Tormentor held her back with an iron grip. Tori groaned, her head pounding as Holly flitted in front of her.

"_**How dare you?**__" _she screamed, kicking her Progeny sharply in the stomach. Tori yelled in pain, her mortal front shattering as her true form came out. Tears pricked her eyes as her body ached in response to the continued beating.

One of the Demon guards came forward quickly and restrained Holly.

"Holly, we understand that this must cause you great pain but we need her conscious for questioning," his voice boomed. He pulled the angry Guardian away and turned into the Detriverse with her, leaving Tori curled up in a ball on the floor. Trina watched with a heavy conflicted heart, not knowing what to do. The Tormentor holding her released her shoulder and stalked forward, grabbing Tori by the hair and lifting her up, the younger Demon screeching in pain.

"You will be taken for questioning!" he ordered, snapping his fingers to make a chair appear and throwing the Demon into it. With another snap, ropes surrounded his captive, the bonds so tight that they began to cut into her skin. She began to sob in pain as he kneeled in front of her.

"Name."

Tori didn't reply, her mind reeling with pain as she continued to cry. The Tormentor grew irritated and with a sickening noise, slapped her across the face hard. Tori screamed in pain, the ropes cutting into her skin tighter.

"Name!"

"V-Victoria Vega!" she sobbed, helpless and succumbing to the pain.

The Tormentor's eyes flickered with malicious intent and his lips curled into a sneer.

"Do you know why you're here Ms. Vega?"

She stayed silent, tears streaming down her face.

"You are here because you hold information about Abraxos, the leader of Angels, and you chose to withhold it!" he roared, pulling her hair back. Trina closed her eyes, letting a tear slip out as she listened to her Sibling scream.

Tori only managed to nod as she let out broken sobs. "Y-yes."

The Tormentor stepped back.

"So you admit it."

Tori nodded in response. He kneeled in front of her, listening to her heart pound.

"Do you know what we know Miss Vega?"

She shook her head softly, the pain aching in her bones.

"We know that you are currently romantically involved with an Angel. Is that right?"

She stayed silent, trying to protect Jade.

"I said, **is that right**?" the Tormentor roared, their noses touching.

"I don't have to answer your questions," she whispered.

He punched her in the stomach this time, his anger manifesting in his action.

"If you don't tell me, they'll kill her anyway," he stated, looking into her broken red eyes. "We've never needed an excuse to kill anyone." He stepped back, beginning to pace. "However, in exchange for information, we can make a… trade of sorts," he proposed, a gleam in his eye.

Tori looked at him weakly, through the pain. "What are you saying?"

He smiled evilly and shrugged his shoulders. "How about this? You tell me what you know and we'll leave her unharmed."

Tori's mind sifted through the offer, fighting the black that threatened to overcome her. "How do I know you're not lying?"

The Tormentor shrugged. "You don't. But are you willing to take that chance?"

Tori closed her eyes, the image of Jade burning through her retinas. "What about her father?"

The Tormentor regarded her with a leery gaze. "I make no promises about him. You have two choices. Either Jade dies, or she lives while we capture her father. When we get him, the war is over Tori. No other Angels will be harmed when the war ends. We will capture Arconia and this bloodbath will end."

Tori took in his words, suddenly looking up at him. "You're lying."

He raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you hate them. You hate Angels. After the war, they'll be enslaved and killed. You would never let them go so easily," Tori declared, looking her Tormentor in the eye.

He grinned, his eyes lighting up. "You'd make a great Undercover Tori. Such a shame we have to do this to you. So what is your decision? Your little Angel? Or her father?"

Tori closed her eyes now, the pain permeating her heart. She said nothing. If she gave away Jade's father, Jade would hate her forever. Either way, Jade would die. There was no way out. Either she could die now or later when Arconia was captured and the Angels enslaved. At least maybe if she didn't give away her father, Jade wouldn't die hating her. She would die loving her. Tori let a tear slip down her cheek.

"No."

The Tormentor stiffened at her answer, the grin sliding away. "What do you mean _**no**_?" he hissed, venom coating her words.

"I won't give him away," she said softly, pain tingeing her voice.

The Tormentor was frozen in shock. She had refused. The little bitch had actually _**refused**_. With a roar of anger, he summoned a whip from the Detriverse and lashed the younger Demon in front of him.

Tori screamed in pain, red hot fire searing through her body as the Tormentor continued to lash her. She fell deeper and deeper into the painful darkness until the pain was gone.

* * *

Trina watched in pain as her Sibling was tortured in front of her eyes. Tears were slipping down her cheeks and she turned away as Tori continued to scream. Suddenly, Tori fell quiet and Trina opened her eyes quickly, her heart pounding. She flitted quickly to Tori's side, ignoring the Tormentor who stared angrily down at the unconscious Demon.

"Tori?! Tori, please wake up. Please," she pleaded, shaking her Sibling. Sobs choked her throat as she tried to get her Sibling to open her eyes but to no avail. She crumpled on the floor next to the chair, a mess. "Please don't be dead," she cried, holding Tori's hand.

"She's not dead. Only unconscious from the pain. The whip does that," the Tormentor snapped at her. "Now if you excuse me, I have to send a crew to that stupid Angel's house to capture her. Maybe if we torture her in front of her, this one will loosen her tongue." He walked off, muttering to himself as Trina watched him go, shocked. Her mind was whirling as she looked back at her sister, her heart breaking to see her in such a state. She brushed away some hair out of her eyes and wiped away some blood leaking from her broken nose and the gash on her head. Tori had always been a more compassionate demon, she knew that. But that she would go so far as to love an Angel, Trina had never expected that, not in a million years. Trina closed her eyes, frustrated. She knew she should let this happen but the bond her and Tori shared was closer than a Sibling bond. It was a bond of love, something she didn't think she'd experience until much later. It may be paralleled to sisterly love instead of romantic love but it was love all the same. And she knew that she would sacrifice her life for her Sibling, the silent vow she always made to protect her when she was in danger. She annoyed Tori on purpose sometimes, grinning as she did, but that didn't mean they didn't love each other. When Tori had gone to prison in Yerba, she had wanted to murder every single guard in the place, only stopping when Tori had flashed her a small smile, telling her it was okay with her eyes. She had always done that, taken care of other people. And now, it was her turn to take care of Tori.

Trina stood, kissing Tori's cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I love you sis." With those last words, she flit out of the house, faster than she had ever gone before.

* * *

Jade lay in her bed, her thoughts angry. She hated this. Secrets were something she despised but she had dealt with it for Tori's sake. She closed her eyes, her hands closing into tight fists. She was pretty sure she loved the girl but she could only deal with so much. She wanted to fix this. She wanted Tori to tell her the damn secret so she could go back to kissing those rosy lips. She sighed, frustrated. She missed her girlfriend.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on her window. She opened her eyes quickly, her hands grabbing the knife below her pillow, as she looked over only to see Trina perched on the tree outside. Raising her eyebrows in confusion, she ran over and shoved open the glass.

"What the hell? What are you doing here Trina?"

Trina looked at her with steel in her gaze.

"Your life is in danger. And I'm here to help you."


	14. Secret's Out

**A/N: Hello my darlings! It has been sooooo long. Oh god I'm so incredibly sorry. School is finally over and if you want to hear about my depressing life, read on. If not, get down there and read what you've all been so anxiously waiting to read.**

**If you're reading this paragraph I love you. Okay so I've told yall about IB. I thought the beginning of the year was hard? After Christmas it was 500 times worse. Literally no sleep for _days. DAYS_. It was so bad. But I survived! I'm a senior now, wooooo! And now I can write again, thank the lord. I missed writing this story man. But here you are! **

**The story is indeed wrapping up and I think 3 or 4 more chapters will do it I believe. After that, my first official fanfiction will be over D: But not to fear! Break You Down has a lot to go and if you don't like that, there is a lot more coming up! Thank you so much for putting up with my terrible updating schedule, I love you all to pieces. You guys are absolutely amazing. Thank you for your patience. Now, without further adieu, I present to you, the next chapter of Burning Wings!**

**Have fun and don't forget to reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

* * *

"What is going on? Where are you planning to take me?" Jade hissed, shoving some of her belongings into a duffel bag as Trina silently kept watch outside her window. "Trina! Answer me!" Jade almost yelled, only to have her mouth covered up sharply as a rush of air brought Trina over to her side in a blitz, shushing the tall Angel.

"Will you shut up? If they hear you, we're all dead, Tori included. And hurry up! You only need some clothes for a couple days, not a vacation to the Bahamas," Trina glared, venom dripping from her voice. Jade was frozen for a second, surprised by the change she saw in the brunette.

"What do you mean Tori might be dead?" she whispered, her heart pounding. Trina sighed, rubbing her temples.

"We don't have time for this. I'll explain later, but for now, _we have to go_."

Jade nodded, zipping up her bag and sighing. "Done. What now?"

Trina was about to reply when the scent of vanilla and lemons that wafted under her nose was stronger. She cursed softly under her breath. "They're not too far away. We have to hurry. Here, take my hand," she urged, stretching out her palm. Jade looked down and noticed her dark fingernails, curling toward Trina's palms. Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a second-"

"Later!" Trina hissed, grabbing Jade's palm and flitting out the window.

The sudden rush of time and space around her suffocated the Angel as she was pulled into the night air. Everything around her was a blur and her eyes watered until she shut them closed to avoid the burning in her retinas. She couldn't breathe, only focusing on the grip the older girl had on her hand. _Tori, Tori, Tori, _she chanted, wishing her girlfriend was okay.

Suddenly everything stopped.

Jade's feet hit solid ground and she wobbled, unsteady on her feet. She tried to regain her balance, opening her eyes as her hands shot to her sides to stop her from falling. It was dark but the room smelled familiar. Her eyes slowly tried to get adjusted to the pressing black as she realized the girl who had drug her here so forcefully wasn't in front of her anymore. "Trina?"

"Shhh! Do you want them to come back?" whispered a voice to her left. Jade turned toward the sound to see Trina pressed against the door, her ear against the white wood. Jade looked around the rest of the room and realized with a start that they were in Tori's room.

"What are we doing here?"

"They're going to follow the scent back here. God what do I do…." Trina started to pace across the room, her eyes flashing red. Suddenly, her gaze shot towards Jade. "I'm going to go check on Tori. _Stay here_. If you follow me, we all die." With a shove, Trina pushed Jade into Tori's bathroom and eyed the Angel suspiciously. "Don't screw this up West." With a slam, she shut the door.

Jade fell slowly to her knees as she tried to take in all the new information. She could've sworn Trina had flashed her red eyes, and she was _pretty sure _she saw dark fingernails. Not to mention the means of travel from her house to here. Honestly? It felt like Trina was a Demon. Jade snorted at the thought and closed her eyes. This was a dream. This was a weird and crazy dream and she would wake up at any second.

Sighing, she got to her feet and looked in the mirror at her tired, haggard eyes. She just wanted this day to be over. As she rubbed her dry hands, she looked around for some lotion, wanting to moisturize her dry skin. Scanning Tori's bath products, her eyes fell upon a bottle labeled _Peaceful Harmony_ and she smiled. She loved that lotion. Jade grabbed the bottle when suddenly, it melted away to reveal a blood red switch. Her stomach dropped.

Shit.

Taking a deep breath, she flicked the switch carefully, closing her eyes. The room shook and she opened her eyes to see a darkened version of Tori's bathroom. The air was menacing, and she knew wherever she was, it was unwelcome to her kind. Which could only mean one thing….

Jade walked towards the door, her hand resting on the door knob. _I'm not in the Detriverse, I'm not in the Detriverse, I'm not in the Detriverse….._ With a swift motion she opened the door.

She was in the Detriverse.

Trina snuck down the stairs quietly, her senses on hyperactivity as she tried to assess the material of the presences downstairs. She frowned as she sensed nothing and she quickly flitted down to see that the Tormentors, Holly, and Tori were gone.

"Shit!"

She slammed her foot into a chair, causing it to fly across the room and slam into the kitchen walls. _They took her._

Trina groaned and growled, throwing her head up into the air.

_Think Trina. Calm. Where would they take her? What has David let slip before? Think….._

She pulled through all the memories of her Guardian she had stored away and sifted through them searching for a hint. David flitted through her thoughts and she focused on each memory as it flitted through.

"…_. Half of the Protectors…."_

"…_.. Arconia in the Senato…."_

"…_.. Abraxos's head on a stake….."_

"…_.. meatball sandwich Holly…."_

"… _taken to the Room of the Condemned …."_

Her eyes snapped open. The Room of the Condemned! That's where her Sibling would be! Now she just had to figure out how to get Tori out of there.

A sudden breeze filtered through the room and the smell of vanilla and lemons was stronger; the Tormentors were following Jade's scent back. They needed to go, fast. Without wasting another second, Trina rushed up to Tori's room and walked in to find…. Nothing. Jade was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind with a knife pressed against her neck. She growled as she recognized the scent.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jade growled back and pressed the knife deeper into Trina's skin. Her wings were out and her glow became menacing in the darkening night.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on _Demon_, or I'll slit your throat with this salted knife."

Trina rolled her eyes.

"So you finally figured it out, woohoo. Took you long enough. And since you're obviously that smart _Angel_, you tell me. If I'm a Demon, that means Tori is too. Tori is in love with you. A Demon and an Angel. Why do you think they took her dumbass?"

Jade tightened her grip on the struggling Vega.

"That still doesn't make sense. If Tori was faking to get closer to me, why didn't she just turn me in? And why did they take her? I don't understand."

Trina groaned, annoyed.

"No you idiot, she wasn't pretending. Tori is… different from our kind. She's loving."

Jade scoffed, pressing the knife a bit tighter against Trina.

"That's impossible. Demons can't love. Your kind is incapable of it."

"That's why you're just like what an Angel is supposed to be like right Jade?" Trina growled menacingly.

Jade stopped, her sentence hitting her like a stack of bricks. Suddenly, things Tori had said began to make sense.

"_There's just something inside me. I hate it.__I hate it!__I'm this loving, caring person and no one wants me that way. Honestly Jade, I wish I could be a gank like you. Not care about people and their problems. It would make everything so much__easier__! But instead I'm me. I care about people._ _And you're one of them."_

_They kind of believe that people should love within… their own group. If that makes sense._

_My whole life Jade, I've always been something I'm not supposed to be. I have expectations that I cannot live up to because they don't show me for who I am. But I'm forced to live up to them anyway, because that's what I'm supposed to do. So I pretend. I've pretended all my life Jade. I should hate the ones that make me pretend right? I should despise them for not letting me be myself. They're the villains! They're the bad guys, I'm supposed to hate them Jade!_

_Suppose a murderer gave you a choice okay? A choice involving me. You could either live by leaving me, or die by staying with me. What would you choose?_

_I can't Jade! There are thing I cannot say and I cannot do and you're going to have to understand that! I'm forced to keep things from you even though I don't want to! There are things you don't understand right now and neither do I but I'm trying my best to get through it and all I want is your support! Do you think I like this? You think I like keeping things from you? Well I don't Jade! I'm not that selfish and I can't believe you think I am!_

And then there was when Tori had run into the bathroom the night she slept over…. Jade was changing so she must've seen the wing ridges. And when she fainted when she learned that Abraxos was Jade's father…. It all made sense.

"So Tori actually cared?" Jade wondered out loud.

"Yes retard, she did, and she wouldn't tell them where your father was when they found out so they took her. Now will you let me go?! Or do you want her to die?"

Jade released Trina who sprung away from her. Just as quickly, Trina pounced on Jade and pinned her against the wall, throwing the salted knife away so Jade couldn't reach it.

"And for the record, if you ever touch me like that again, you're going to be sorry. I don't care if Tori is in love with you," Trina hissed, her natural appearance glowing. Jade nodded and Trina let her drop, eyeing her with suspicion and disgust.

"I know where Tori is. Now are you going to come with me and rescue her? Or are you going to be captured by the Tormentors coming back here to snatch you and torment you too until you tell them where your father is?"

Jade growled in anger and summoned her salted knife to her hand. They had Tori, and they were going to regret taking her.

"Let's go kick some Demon ass."


End file.
